QUAND L AMOUR FRAPPE A VOTRE PORTE
by sakura-okasan
Summary: Slash HP/DM ,Romance /Angst résumé a l'intérieur. Fic entièrement corrigé.  Béta Marjo76.
1. Prologue

**Auteur** : Sakura-okasan

**Dislaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling.

**Titre** : Quand l'amour frappe à votre porte.

**Couple** : HP /DM, Yaoi, Homophobes s'abstenir. 

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Angst / Romance

**Résumé** : Un soir, à Godric's Hollow, huit mois après que Harry Potter ait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il tentait de reprendre une vie normale. Mais ce soir-là, alors qu'il était tout juste rentré chez lui, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand cette personne lui tomba dans les bras, alors qu'il avait à peine ouvert sa porte...

_Blabla _: Dialogues intérieurs ou pensées.

**Blabla : **Dialogues par télépathie.

Béta : Marjo76

Elle a fait un super travail sur ce texte ,merci a toi.

* * *

**PROLOGUE :**

POV Harry :

_ Ah..., soupirais-je, agacé . Ça commence à me taper sur les nerfs, ces fichues réunions au Ministère ! Ça fait six mois qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de me coller au train avec des " Merci Mr Potter. Vous avez sauvé le monde sorcier ! " et des "Monsieur Potter, avez-vous réfléchi à ma proposition de poste au Ministère ? Ca ne se refuse pas..." S'ils croient que je vais me faire avoir comme ça ce vieux crouton, c'est qu'il me connaît mal et heureusement d'ailleurs ! Tss, comme dirait Hermy "C'est la rançon de la gloire !". S'ils pouvaient tous me foutre la paix, ça me ferait des vacances !_

Harry arriva devant sa maison, à Godric's Hollow, il était fier de pouvoir vivre dans la maison de ses parents. Cette maison dans laquelle il était né. Il avait réussi à la récupérer et l'avait remise à neuf en se basant sur les plans d'origine.

Il prit ses clefs, les fit tourner dans la serrure, poussa la porte et entra. Il posa son manteau sur le porte-manteau et referma la porte. Puis juste au moment où il allait se retourner, il entendit trois faibles coups à la porte devant à cet instant, il ne les aurait certainement pas entendus.

-Qui peut bien venir chez moi à une heure pareille ? Se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Il ouvrit la porte. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire "qui est là ?", qu'un corps s'écroula devant lui. Il eut tout juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol. À première vue, il pouvait dire que c'était un corps d' homme. Il était enroulé dans une robe de sorcier noire. Il put aussi remarquer qu'il était assez grand. Il le prit dans ses bras et ferma la porte d'un sort informulé. Le brun déposa son fardeau sur le canapé avec douceur puis il entreprit de lui retirer sa robe de sorcier quand quelque chose le choqua.

-Mon Dieu, cet homme est couvert de blessures, il saigne ! S'écria-t-il en voyant l'étendu des dégâts.

_ J'entrepris de lui enlever sa robe pleine de sang et remarqua avec effarement qu'il n'avait pas que des blessures sorcière__s__, mais aussi Moldu__es.__ Je lui enlevais ensuite sa capuche qui lui couvrait le visage puis quelques mèches sortirent de __celle-ci __ et là je sus à qui j'avais à faire__. P__ar Merlin, je l'__ai __enfin retrouv__é ! C__ela faisait près de huit mois que je le cherch__ais __, mais on dirait que c'est lui qui __m'a trouvé __. Ma Némésis._

_-_Draco ! Par Merlin dis-moi que c'est bien toi ? Hurla le brun, en pleine panique.

_ Il faut que je prévienne quelqu'un __! __Severus__,__ lui__,__ il saura quoi faire. Je vais déjà refermer ses plai__es__ après__,__ je l'appeller__ai __ par télépathie. __Mes pouvoirs s'étant accrus, j'en avais désormais la possibilité, comme une sorte de renforcement de la légimencie _

Harry déshabilla Draco et lui jeta quelques sorts de soin, qu'il connaissait pour les avoir déjà utilisés, avant de le recouvrir d'un plaid.

- Je suis désolé, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire, s'excusa le brun en regardant le blond, pâle, allongé dans son canapé. Bon maintenant je vais contacter Severus**.**

Harry se concentra et appela l'adulte brun :

**- Severus ! Severus, c'est Harry répondez-moi !**

**-...**

**- Severus ! **Hurla-t-il plus fort .

**- Ah...**, s'agaça le Maitre des Potions.** Pas la peine de hurler Mr Potter qu'y a-t-il pour que vous utilisiez ce moyen-là pour me joindre ? **

**- Severus, c'est Urgent venez vite chez moi ! Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, mais dépêchez-vous.**

**- Du calme Mr Potter, j'arrive, mais calmez-vous, vous allez épuiser toute votre magie.**

Harry rompit le lien et regarda Draco. _**Son**_ Draco, là, étendu sur son canapé, couvert de blessures qui recommençaient à saigner. _Severus dépêchez-vous je vous en pris, _pensa-t-il désespéré . Deux minutes après, Severus fit son entrée par la cheminée et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place.

Fin du POV.

**À suivre...**

Tsuzuku


	2. Retour chp 1

**Auteur** : Sakura-okasan

**Dislaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling.

**Titre** : Quand l'amour frappe à votre porte.

**Couple** : HP /DM, Yaoi, Homophobes s'abstenir. 

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Angst / Romance

**Résumé** : Un soir, à Godric's Hollow, huit mois après que Harry Potter ait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il tentait de reprendre une vie normale. Mais ce soir-là, alors qu'il était tout juste rentré chez lui, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand cette personne lui tomba dans les bras, alors qu'il avait à peine ouvert sa porte...

_Blabla _: Dialogues intérieurs ou pensées.

**Blabla : **Dialogues par télépathie.

Béta : Marjo76

Elle a fait un super travail sur ce texte ,merci a toi.

* * *

**- Severus ! Severus, c'est Harry répondez-moi !**

**-...**

**- Severus ! **Hurla-t-il plus fort.

**- Ah...**, s'agaça le Maitre des Potions. **Pas la peine de hurler Mr Potter qu'y a-t-il pour que vous utilisiez ce moyen-là pour me joindre ? **

**- Severus, c'est Urgent venez vite chez moi ! Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, mais dépêchez-vous.**

**- Du calme Mr Potter, j'arrive, mais calmez-vous, vous allez épuiser toute votre magie.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

POV Severus

- Mr Potter qu'y a-t-il de si Urg ...

Severus resta figé quelques secondes ou heures, il ne le savait pas lui-même. Là, devant lui, se trouvait son filleul qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis presque huit mois.

Il était installé sur le canapé de Potter, il avait l'air blessé. C'est cette constatation qui lui fit reprendre pied dans la réalité. Severus s'avança d'un pas rapide vers Potter et il lui demanda, pris d'une soudaine inquiétude, mêlé à du soulagement de revoir son filleul disparu

- Potter, que fait Draco chez vous ? Comment l'avez-vous retrouvé ?

Le Maitre des Potions se pencha vers le jeune homme qu'il découvrit plus blême que jamais, les yeux dans le vide, ne l'ayant visiblement pas entendu. Il reposa donc la question :

_- _Potter ! Qu'est t-il arrivé à Draco !

- Je... Je... Severus il m'est tombé dessus, bredouilla l'ancien Gryffondor avant de se mettre à pleurer comme une madeleine. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes.

_- _Suffit Potter ! Trêve de pleurnicheries ! Poussez-vous que je l'ausculte_._

Potter se décala pour laisser Severus accéder à Draco. Celui-ci lui enleva la couverture qui le recouvrait aux trois quarts et il vit l'étendue de ses blessures. Il était couvert d'entailles plus épaisses les unes que les autres. D'hématomes qui commençaient à tourner au violet, cachant plusieurs côtes fêlées . Ainsi qu'une entaille assez profonde semblable à plusieurs Doloris, sûrement due à une arme Moldue sur le flanc droit.

L'adulte ouvrit un pan de sa robe en sortit une potion de sa fabrication et en appliqua sur les plaies les moins profondes qui se refermèrent aussitôt. Les autres commençant à se refermer petit à petit, elles aussi, il tourna la tête vers Potter et dit :

- Potter, avez-vous ces choses Moldues que l'on appelle des bandes ?

Le jeune homme le regarda d'un air si désemparé, que s'il ne savait pas que ces deux-là se haïssent, il en viendrait à croire qu'il en était amoureux. Par Salazar lui-même, il devenait fou de penser à ce genre de choses.

-... Oui j'ai ça dans ma trousse de secours Moldue.

Il se leva et disparut à l'étage. Puis quelques secondes après il se représenta devant le Maitre des Potions, avec une boite en bois, la déposa sur la petite table, l'ouvrit et en sortit plusieurs bandes.

- Severus comment va-t-il ?

- Il va mieux. Donnez-moi ces bandes, je vais soulever son dos et vous lui appliquerez les bandes serrées, mais pas trop quand même.

Il le souleva donc et Potter lui appliqua les bandes. Il lui demanda s'il y avait un autre endroit chez lui où déposer Draco.

- Potter...

Le brunet ne lui répondit pas. Il le regarda dans les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient encore vides. Il entreprit de le faire réagir en l'appelant par son prénom.

- Harry ?

- O... oui, sursauta-t-il, sortant brusquement de ses pensées .

- Y a-t-il un autre endroit où installer Draco pendant sa convalescence ?

- Oui, à l'étage, il y a une chambre d'amis.

L'adulte prit Draco dans ses bras, en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire plus mal, et suivit Potter jusqu'à l'étage.

Harry s'avança vers une porte qu'il ouvrit et entra. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le lit et poussa la couette vers le bord de celui-ci. Puis le drap sur le côté. Severus s'avança vers le lit et y déposa Draco puis dit à Potter... enfin Harry :

- Harry ?

- O... oui ? Demanda celui-ci.

- Harry, vous saurez vous débrouiller tout seul ? Il faut que j'aille informer Albus que vous avez retrouvé Draco...

- Oui, vous pouvez y aller, je vais me débrouiller.

- Harry, s'il y a quoi que se soit, appelez-moi.

Il hocha la tête et Severus sortit de la pièce avant de se diriger vers la cheminée.

Fin POV Severus :

Harry se dit qu'il n'allait pas laisser Draco avec son pantalon tout taché. Il prit donc l'initiative de le lui enlever. Il le déboutonna puis souleva son bassin délicatement et le tira. En le baissant, il découvrit plusieurs autres bleus et tout en continuant, il vit de plus en plus de marques bleuies.

Quand il remonta la tête pour voir l'étendue des blessures, il fut horrifié de voir couler le long de sa cuisse droite une ligne de sang avec un liquide blanchâtre et un cri, que l'on aurait dit sorti d'outre-tombe, résonna dans toute la maison.

-Non !

POV Severus :

Il était sur le point de prendre la poudre de cheminette, quand il entendit un cri à fendre l'âme. Il remonta, ensuite, aussi vite qu'il put. Il entra dans la chambre et vit Harry les larmes aux yeux, accroupi devant le lit et Draco le pantalon, à moitié baissé. Il s'approcha et aperçut avec stupéfaction, ce qui avait mis Harry dans un état pareil.

Draco avait de nombreux hématomes sur les cuisses mais le pire était sans doute, le liquide séminal mélangé à du sang s'y répandant. Par Salazar lui-même son filleul s'était fait violer ! Il lui enleva son pantalon puis son boxer et ce qu'il y vit le figea sur place. Il en bouillonnait de rage. Il allait retrouver celui qui lui avait fait ça et il le tuerait.

Le Maitre des Potions sortit une autre fiole de sa composition, la déposa à côté de Draco, en regardant encore ses blessures et se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas jeter un sort de nettoyage sur lui car il est trop blessé pour le faire correctement. Cela lui ferait plus de mal que de bien. Il fit donc apparaître un linge et une bassine d'eau, quand il entendit quelques murmures venant de Pot... Harry.

Il se balançait d'avant en arrière Severus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Toutefois il avait l'air traumatisé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Mais l'adulte ne s 'attarda pas plus sur lui car il fallait qu'il soigne les ecchymoses de Draco, ainsi que les entailles sur son le pénis. Il prit le linge et entreprit de le nettoyer. Il changea plusieurs fois de suite l'eau de la bassine puis lui appliqua la potion cicatrisante sur ses plaies.

Et maintenant qu'il y pensait pourquoi n'avait-il pas songé à vérifier s'il n'avait pas d'autres blessures tout à l'heure quand il l'avait ausculté. Il... il aurait dû savoir...

Une fois fini, il conjura de nouveaux vêtements pour l'en recouvrir puis remit les couvertures sur lui. Il se pencha ensuite vers Harry et comme il n'avait pas arrêté de se balancer d'avant en arrière, il s'approcha de lui en lui disant :

- Harry, Harry, c'est bon, c'est fini. Je l'ai soigné, il va mieux...

- Non... non... non... non..., psalmodia le jeune homme comme une litanie en regardant Severus, d'un regard vide où seule la culpabilité se faisait sentir. Ma faute... c'est... ma faute...

- Potter ! Ce n'est en aucun cas de votre faute si Draco est dans cet état là. Et maintenant vous allez le surveiller.

Il mit rapidement en place des sorts de sécurité sur la maison et le petit brun sembla enfin réagir aux paroles de son ancien professeur et lui répondit :

- B... Bien !

Et là, vu qu'il était pressé, il activa son Portoloin de secours et se retrouva quelques secondes après, dans le bureau d'Albus, à Poudlard.

Fin POV Severus.

**À suivre...**

Tsukusu

* * *

Merci à AtheneNoctua, Yakumo17, 9, Jenny-chana et La Ptite Coquine pour leur review. Ca m'a fait très plaisir ! En espérant que cette suite vous plaise.

Pour le prochain chapitre, il y aura un POV Harry.


	3. Réveil chap 2

**Auteur** : Sakura-okasan

**Dislaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling.

**Titre** : Quand l'amour frappe à votre porte.

**Couple** : HP /DM, Yaoi, Homophobes s'abstenir. 

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Angst / Romance

**Résumé** : Un soir, à Godric's Hollow, huit mois après que Harry Potter ait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il tentait de reprendre une vie normale. Mais ce soir-là, alors qu'il était tout juste rentré chez lui, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand cette personne lui tomba dans les bras, alors qu'il avait à peine ouvert sa porte...

_Blabla _: Dialogues intérieurs ou pensées.

**Blabla : **Dialogues par télépathie.

Voici la suite. Bonne lecture à vous, en espérant que vous aimerez.

* * *

Chapitre deux :

POV Harry :

Il finit d'appliquer les bandes sur le corps de Draco. Mais que s'était-il passé ces huit derniers mois pour qu'il soit dans cet état-là ? Se demanda-t-il. Son corps était parsemé de blessures plus ou moins anciennes. Il avait perdu sa musculature. Ces derniers mois, il n'avait pas dû manger à sa faim. Son corps était squelettique à certains endroits et à d'autres, il était boursouflé. Et dire qu'il y a de cela huit mois, lors d'une soirée arrosée, suite à une blague de Zabini, ils... ils s'étaient embrassés...

-Harry.

Severus l'appela et il sursauta. Il venait juste de se rendre compte qu'il avait fini de bander le torse du blond. Il leva les yeux et lui répondit : .

-Ou... oui ? S'enquit-il, se demandant pourquoi Severus avait utilisé son prénom, le surprenant par la même occasion .

-Y a-t-il un autre endroit où installer Draco ?

-Oui, à l'étage, il y a une chambre d'amis, lui répondit le plus jeune.

Il prit Draco dans ses bras avec une telle douceur qu'Harry se demanda soudain où était passé le professeur qu'il avait tant haï pendant sa scolarité. Il lui montra le chemin et le conduisit dans la chambre d'amis. Ilenleva la couette qu'il posa au bout du lit et défit le drap du dessus avant que Severus ne dépose Draco sur celui-ci. Ensuite, l'adulte l'appela par une nouvelle fois par son prénom. Merlin, il n'allait vraiment pas s'y faire...

-Harry !

-Ou... oui ?

-Harry, vous saurez vous débrouiller seul, le temps que j'aille informer Albus que vous avez retrouvé Draco ?

Il hocha la tête pour lui signifier son accord. Avant qu'il ne sorte, il se tourna vers Draco pour s'apercevoir que son pantalon aussi était taché de sang. Il entreprit de le lui enlever. Il lui enfilerait ensuite un de ses propres pyjamas. _Il__ serait certainement mieux dans des vêtements propres et secs, _se dit-il.

Il déboutonna son pantalon et souleva un peu son bassin pour le tirer vers le bas. Il aperçut alors plusieurs bleus. Et plus il descendait le vêtement, plus il voyait de nouvelles marques bleuies apparaître sous ses yeux. Des bleus plus ou moins gros, ressemblant fortement à des marques faites par des doigts, ayant serrés trop fort la peau pâle.

_Faites__ que ces marques n'ai__ent__ pas été faite__s__ que je le pense. Par pitié, __faites__ que je me trompe !_Songea le jeune homme, paniqué au possible. Son regard remonta entre les cuisses du blond et il pria Merlin pour que ce ne soit pas ce qu'il croyait. Une fine ligne de sang, mélangée à un liquide, maculait l'intérieur de ses cuisses pâles. Merlin, ce n'était pas vrai, pas lui !

-Non ! Hurla-t-il, désespéré.

Il s'accroupit à côté du lit et sa vue se fit de plus en plus floue . Ses larmes coulaient et commencèrent à tremper le drap. Il entendit des pas rapides et quelqu'un entrer. Il était tellement affolé par ce qu'il venait de voir, qu'il ne tourna même pas la tête pour voir qui était cette personne. Il s'assit par terre, près du mur et ses jambes remontées, entourées de ses bras, il commença à murmurer sans cesse que _cela ne se __pouvait__ pas, non... non... non... non... cela ne se __pouvait__ pas... ce n'__était__ pas ça..._Il était encore en plein cauchemar. C'était ça, un cauchemar. Draco... La personne qui lui adressa la parole, lui dit que Draco allait mieux. Il releva la tête et dit :

-Non... non... non... ma faute... Si je l'avais retenu, ce matin-là, il n'aurait pas été... Il ne serait pas parti... C'est... ma faute...

-Potter ! Ce n'est en aucun cas votre faute, si Draco est dans cet état-là. Maintenant, vous allez le surveiller !

Il vit Severus se lever, car oui, c'était lui. Il jeta des sorts. Il pensa que c'était des sorts de protection. Il lui répondit :

-Ou... oui...

Le jeune homme se leva et s'assit sur le lit. Il le regarda. Il était endormi, paisible, après ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Le brun s'en voulait. _S__i tu savais comme je m'en veux !_Pensa-t-il, désespéré. _Si je ne m'étais pas énervé ce jour-là, tu ne serais pas parti__. T__u ne serais pas dans cet état-là. Moi et mon stupide caractère de Gryffondor__. S__i j'avais eu le courage ce jour-là de te dire que tu ne m'étais pas indifférent, qu'__au contraire ,__ je me sentais proche de toi..._, ajouta encore en pensées Harry, la culpabilité présente dans ses prunelles émeraudes. _Mais au moment où j'ai voulu te le dire, tu étais déjà parti..._

Fin POV Harry.

POV Severus :

En quelques secondes, il arriva au bureau d'Albus, au QG de l'Ordre.

-Severus, que faites-vous là ?

-Albus, c'est Harry...

-Et c'est pour ça, que vous avez utilisé le Portoloin .

-Harry a retrouvé Draco. Il est chez lui, en ce moment. Il m'a appelé pour que je le soigne. Albus, Draco a été torturé pendant son absence.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-J'ai soigné ses blessures, mais il a également été violanté, pendant qu'il était parti, il...

-Il a quoi ? Severus !

-Albus... Draco a été violé. Je l'ai soigné, mais il faudra que je l'ausculte pour vérifier s'il n'a pas de blessure interne .

-Severus, je suis désolé. Harry, le sait-il ?

-Oui. C'est lui qui me l'a appris. Si vous l'aviez vu !Il était terrorisé. J'ai posé des sorts de sécurité avant de partir.

-Il faut lui demander, comment il l'a retrouvé .

-Il m'a dit, qu'il lui était tombé dessus.

-Il va nous falloir plus d'informations. Allons le retrouver. Peut-être pourra-t-il nous en dire plus...

Albus se leva, tendit la main vers Severus et les fit transplaner au rez-de-chaussée de chez Harry . Severus montra le chemin au Directeur et le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre d'amis.

**À suivre...**

* * *

Tsuzuku...

Voici la fin du deuxième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous ait plu . Promis, dans pas longtemps, le chapitre trois. Et n'oubliez pas une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir !


	4. chapitre 3

**Auteur** : Sakura-okasan

**Dislaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling.

**Titre** : Quand l'amour frappe à votre porte.

**Couple** : HP /DM, Yaoi, Homophobes s'abstenir. 

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Angst / Romance

**Résumé** : Un soir, à Godric's Hollow, huit mois après que Harry Potter ait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il tentait de reprendre une vie normale. Mais ce soir-là, alors qu'il était tout juste rentré chez lui, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand cette personne lui tomba dans les bras, alors qu'il avait à peine ouvert sa porte...

_Blabla _: Dialogues intérieurs ou pensées.

**Blabla : **Dialogues par télépathie.

Béta :Marjo76

Voici la suite, bonne lecture à vous en espérant que vous aimerez.

Fin du chapitre précédent :

_**Albus se leva, tendit la main vers Severus et il les fit transplaner au rez-de-chaussé de chez Harry. Severus montra le chemin au Directeur et le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre d'amis...**_

Chapitre trois :

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et virent Harry, assis sur le lit, en train de remettre quelques mèches de Draco, de côté. Le Professeur Rogue appela le jeune homme :

-Harry...

-Oui ? Dit le brun en se tournant vers eux .

-Albus aimerait, que tu lui dises comment tu as retrouvé Draco.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, Severus, il m'est tombé dessus. Je veux dire, je venais de rentrer chez moi, j'étais juste à côté de la porte, quand j'ai entendu de faibles coups. J'ai ouvert et il m'est tombé dans les bras.

-D'accord..., mais était-il conscient ?

-Non...

-D'accord. Severus m'a dit pour ce qu'il lui était arrivé, j'en suis désolé... Il va falloir attendre qu'il se réveille, pour lui pose quelques questions...

-Je ne sais pas s'il pourra... ou voudra, répondre...

-S'il ne peut pas, nous attendrons. Severus, je ne vais pas le pousser à nous répondre...

Fin POV Severus.

POV Harry :

_ Après le départ du Directeur, Harry se mit à côté du lit où était Draco. Il finit après deux heures, passées à le veiller, par s'endormir._

_-Harry ! Wouhou, Harry ! Tu es dans la Lune._

_-Hein ? Quoi ?_

_-Harry, je te demandais, si tu avais déjà une cavalière, pour le bal d'Halloween ?_

_-Mione, dit le jeune homme surpris. Ahle bal, nan... Je crois que, je vais y aller tout seul. Et toi ?_

_-Moi, j'attends, que Ron me demande !_

_-Mione... Tu connais Ron... Il est trop fier pour avouer, qu'il a des sentiments pour toi. Alors, il ne te reste plus, qu'à l'inviter toi-même. Autrement, il va encore se retrouver avec Parvati... ou même Lavande. Comme pour le bal, du tournoi des trois sorciers..._

_-Bon, d'accord... Pour une fois, tu as raison ! Au fait, tu sais quoi ? Draco aussi y va tout seul. C'est Blaise, qui me l'a dit !_

_-Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu mijotes un mauvais coup..., affirma le brun, suspicieux._

_-Moi ? Nan !_

_ Quelques heures plus tard, Harry avait été trainé au bal en tenue de soirée. Il s'était mis à côté de la table du buffet. La salle était bien décorée. Hermione avait . Ron avait sa robe, dans les tons orangés. Blaise, qui venait d'entrer, portait une robe de un charme fou !_

_ Cela faisait bientôt deux mois, qu'ils avaient fait la paix. Depuis qu'ils avaient refusé de devenir Mangemort. Blaise, Draco et lui étaient devenus de bons amis. Mais il ne voyait toujours pas Draco. Cela faisait déjà une dizaine de minutes, qu'il attendait, devant le buffet. Trois filles lui avaient demandé pour danser avec lui, mais il ne voulait danser qu'avec une seule personne._

_ Il s'en était rendu compte un peu avant de venir. Il ne voulait que lui et lui seul. Il avait découvert, alors, qu'il était gay. Enfin, il vit, à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, ses magnifiques cheveux blonds, étincelants, lâchés sur une robe de sorcier argent, sculptant parfaitement son corps d'Apollon . Il se dirigea vers lui et Harry se sentit rougir. Il était là, face à lui, n'osant pas lui adresser la parole._

_-Harry, ça va ? Demanda le blond. Tu es tout rouge !_

_-Oui, ça va Dray. Juste un coup de chaleur..._

_-Bois un coup, ça passera !_

_-Oui, tu as raison. C'est ce que je vais faire..._

_-Hey les mecs, la soirée se passe bien ?_

_-Oui, Ron, ça va._

_-Hey Ron, c'est vrai, que c'est Hermione, qui t'a invité ?_

_-Euh... oui, c'est vrai, répondit le roux, gêné._

_-Dray, Harry, ça se passe bien ?_

_-Oui, Blaise, ça se passe bien !_

_-Hey les mecs, vous n'avez pas de cavalière, à ce que je vois !_

_-Où veux-tu en venir, Blaise ? Demanda Draco._

_-J'ai parié avec Hermione, que je parviendrais à vous faire danser ensemble, au bal. Et elle m'a répondu, que c'était impossible. Alors, caps ou pas caps ?_

_-Granger a osé dire ça ? Foi de Draco, tu vas danser avec moi, Harry ! Allez , viens !_

_-Mais... mais, ça ne te dérange pas, de danser avec..._

_-Toi ? Un garçon ? Nan, ça ne me dérange pas. Je suis gay, je te rappelle !_

_-D'acc... d'accord._

_ Blaise fit un signe de la main et un slow débuta. Draco se rapprocha du brun, qui se laissa mener sans protester. Collés l'un contre l'autre, ils dansèrent comme si rien d'autre qu'eux, n'existait . Harry était tellement bien, là . La tête posée sur l'épaule du blond, les bras de ce dernier autour de sa taille. Il se sentait en sécurité, serein. Il ne redescendit sur terre, que lorsque la musique s'arrêta et que Draco s'écarta de lui._

_-Harry, ça t'a plu ?_

_-Ou... oui, répondit le brun, peinant à reprendre pied dans la réalité._

_-Harry..., chuchota Draco, faisant ainsi lever les beaux yeux du Gryffondor._

_-Ou... oui ?_

_ Draco déposa, doucement, ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Ce n'était d'abord qu'un simple contact, qui se transforma, petit à petit, en un baiser passionné, quand le blond quémanda l'entrée de la bouche de Harry. Pendant quelques instants, la Magie de ces deux êtres résonna dans la Grande Salle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent, en entendant un tonnerre d'applaudissements éclater . Leurs amis, autour d'eux, souriaient largement, en applaudissant eux aussi._

_-Hey ben mec, ça, c'était un baiser enflammé !_

_-Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt, vous deux ! Ma chère Hermy, tu me dois un Galion ! S'exclama Ron, fier de lui._

_-Tiens , le voilà. Pour une fois que tu as une longueur d'avance sur moi !_

_-Vous avez lancés des paris sur nous ? Pour une fois, je peux vous remercier, dit Draco en se tournant ensuite vers Harry . Harry James Potter, voulez-vous sortir avec moi ? Demanda le blond, avec sérieux._

_-Quoi... ? S'exclama Harry, surpris par cette demande soudaine, avant de réaliser, que le Serpentard était très sérieux. Oui ! Se dépêcha-t-il de répondre, au cas où Draco changerait d'avis._

Harry venait à peine de sortir des limbes du sommeil, quand il entendit des gémissements, venant de Draco. Il se releva aussi vite qu'il le put, s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota des mots réconfortants.

-Draco... Draco, chut..., tu es en sécurité ici, réveille-toi...

-... … …

-Draco, c'est Harry, tu es chez moi...

-... Ha... Harry... ?

-Oui, Draco. C'est Harry.

-Harry ! S'exclama Draco en ouvrant difficilement les yeux, pour ensuite lui sauter dans les bras .

-Oui, c'est moi, Draco, répondit le brun, passant ses bras autour du corps amaigri et commençant à caresser le dos du jeune homme, faisant des cercles.

-Harry..., oh... Harry... , renifla le blond.

-Draco, où étais-tu, depuis huit mois ?

-Je... je... à la fin de la bataille finale... je... je me suis écroulé. Et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans un cachot...

-Peux-tu me dire combien de personnes, il y avait ? Et s'il y en a que tu as reconnues ?

-Oui... il... il... y avait mon... mon..., sanglota le blessé.

-Du calme, tu ne risques plus rien, ici, Draco. Vas-y, respire et continue...

-Il y avait mon... mon... mon parrain ! C'est Severus qui m'a... m'a...

Draco éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Harry, qui le serra le plus fort possible et le réconforta du mieux qu'il put. Quand le blond fut plus calme, il s'écarte un peu, pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

-Draco, regarde-moi. Draco, il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important...

L'ex-Serpentard le regarda, les yeux encore inondés de larmes.

-Dis-moi...

-Draco... ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire, mais crois-moi, c'est la vérité !

-Ou... oui ?

-Severus, ton parrain, n'a pas pu t'enfermer dans un cachot... Car lui-même, a été enfermé pendant deux mois, dans une cachette du Lord...

-Mais... ! Voulut rétorquer le blond.

-Draco, la raison pour laquelle cela ne pouvait pas être lui, c'est qu'il a été enfermé un mois avant la bataille finale et quand il a été libéré, il était au seuil de la mort. Et aussi, parce qu'à la fin de la bataille, je suis tombé dans le coma et que j'y suis resté un mois et demi. C'est lui, qui m'en a sorti, dès qu'il a été assez en forme pour le faire. Tu me comprends ?

-Tu me prends pour un menteur, c'est ça ? Mais, je ne mens pas ! C'était lui, crois-moi, c'était lui !

-Draco, il y a une dernière chose... Severus t'a cherché, ces huit derniers mois. Il a passé tout son temps libre, à essayer de te retrouver.

À la fin de sa phrase, Draco était furieux, que le brun ne le croit pas. Il était hors de lui et le peu de Magie qu'il avait retrouvé , fut expulsé d'un coup. Harry fut projeté contre l'armoire derrière lui. Assommé, le brun retomba, inconscient, sur le sol.

**À Suivre...**

Tsuzuku...

Coucou, voilà le troisième chapitre ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, car j'ai eu un peu de mal à le mettre en page. Mais, pour les gentilles reviews que vous m'avez laissée, je vous remercie. Et merci à

stormtrooper2, Estelle, brigiite26. Ca remonte le moral, quand on en a plus. Merci beaucoup !


	5. Chapitre 4

**Auteur** : Sakura-okasan

**Dislaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling.

**Titre** : Quand l'amour frappe à votre porte.

**Couple** : HP /DM, Yaoi, Homophobes s'abstenir. 

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Angst / Romance

**Résumé** : Un soir, à Godric's Hollow, huit mois après que Harry Potter ait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il tentait de reprendre une vie normale. Mais ce soir-là, alors qu'il était tout juste rentré chez lui, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand cette personne lui tomba dans les bras, alors qu'il avait à peine ouvert sa porte...

_Blabla _: Dialogues intérieurs ou pensées.

**Blabla : **Dialogues par télépathie.

* * *

Fin du chapitre précédent :

-Draco, regarde-moi. Draco, il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important...

L'ex-Serpentard le regarda, les yeux encore inondés de larmes.

-Dis-moi...

-Draco... ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire, mais crois-moi, c'est la vérité !

-Ou... oui ?

-Severus, ton parrain, n'a pas pu t'enfermer dans un cachot... Car lui-même, a été enfermé pendant deux mois, dans une cachette du Lord...

-Mais... ! Voulut rétorquer le blond.

-Draco, la raison pour laquelle cela ne pouvait pas être lui, c'est qu'il a été enfermé un mois avant la bataille finale et quand il a été libéré, il était au seuil de la mort. Et aussi, parce qu'à la fin de la bataille, je suis tombé dans le coma et que j'y suis resté un mois et demi. C'est lui, qui m'en a sorti, dès qu'il a été assez en forme pour le faire. Tu me comprends ?

-Tu me prends pour un menteur, c'est ça ? Mais, je ne mens pas ! C'était lui, crois-moi, c'était lui !

-Draco, il y a une dernière chose... Severus t'a cherché, ces huit derniers mois. Il a passé tout son temps libre, à essayer de te retrouver.

À la fin de sa phrase, Draco était furieux, que le brun ne le croit pas. Il était hors de lui et le peu de Magie qu'il avait retrouvé, fut expulsé d'un coup. Harry fut projeté contre l'armoire derrière lui. Assommé, le brun retomba, inconscient, sur le sol.

**Chapitre 4 :**

POV externe :

-Harry !

Draco essaya de se lever, mais il sentit une douleur au bas ventre et dû se rassoir. Il replia ses jambes contre son torse et se balança d'avant en arrière, en psalmodiant.

-Pardon... pardon... pardon... désolé... désolé... pardon...

Un « POP » caractéristique du transplanage se fit ensuite entendre. Severus venait d'apparaitre. Il vit (conjugaison du passé simple. « Vue », c'est la vue ^^) Harry inconscient, à terre, entouré de débris d'armoire. Il se baissa, prit son pouls et (c'est plus harmonieux ^^) fut soulagé de voir qu'il était seulement sonné. Puis, il vit que Draco, son filleul, était réveillé. Il se releva, alla vers lui et posa une de ses mains sur son épaule dans un geste rassurant (je n'arrivais pas à trouver une autre tournure de phrase que celle-ci, pour rendre mieux ^^).

-Draco... Draco, chut... calme-toi... Harry va bien, ce...

Draco regarda la personne qui venait de poser une de ses mains sur lui, il leva la tête et tomba sur deux pupilles onyx et là, ce fut le « tilt ». Son parrain... son ravisseur..., il l'avait retrouvé ! La panique le prit et il hurla un long moment.

-Draco, calme-toi ! C'est moi, Severus, ton parrain... tu es en sécurité ici, chut...

-Nan, lâchez-moi ! Cria le jeune homme, de plus bel (mieux vaut expliquer qu'utiliser des majuscules ^^).

Harry entendit les cris et se releva, peut-être un peu trop vite. Sa tête tourna et il s'avança vers le lit de Draco en titubant, quand il entendit :

-Ah, au secours, à l'aide, Harry ! S'écria le blond, encore un peu plus fortement.

-Je suis là, Draco. Calme-toi...

Harry décala Severus de Draco en lui lançant un regard qui disait (il faut que tu introduises ce qu'il signifie ^^) « désolé, mais ne pose pas de question, s'il te plait... ». Puis, il mit ses mains sur les épaules du blond, essayant de le réconforter. Draco se réfugia dans ses bras et tomba en sanglots.

-Harry... je... je...

-Chut, Draco... Il ne te fera pas de mal... chut... ne t'inquiètes pas...

-Harry, crois... moi... je... je... ne mens pas...

-Je te crois, Draco. Mais toi aussi, tu dois me croire, Draco, dit-il en lui relevant la tête. Laisse-le s'expliquer. Je vais rester là, avec toi. Mais il faut me faire confiance... tu as confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-...

-Draco ?

-... Ou... oui, j'ai... j'ai confiance en toi, Harry...

-Alors, je vais lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment, commença le jeune brun. Sev', le kidnappeur de Draco avait ton allure, il te ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il avait le même comportement, les mêmes vêtements, tout ! C'était ton double. Quand il s (avant un verbe, qui suit un nom ou un pronom, on met toujours « s » ^^)'est réveillé, je lui ai tout raconté. Mais il ne m'a pas cru et m'a envoyé dans l'armoire..., il fit une pause, sa tête le tournant encore. Là, vous voyez, tous les deux, je crois que... je vais aller visiter mes amis les WC... Vous tuez pas !

Quand il finit sa phrase, il se leva difficilement et se (« ce » est un déterminant ^^) précipita vers la salle de bain. Il s'effondra ensuite, la tête dans la cuvette et vomit tripes et boyaux. Severus ne le voyant pas revenir (c'est une tournure plus simple ^^), se précipita dans la salle de bain et vit Harry, la tête dans la cuvette. Celui-ci prit appui dessus, pour se relever, mais la pièce se mit à tourner. Il gémit et appela Sev'.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Mal au crâ...

-Harry !

-Quoi ? Harry... Harry..., hurla Draco, paniqué.

Severus avait rattrapé Harry avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Puis il entendit Draco, la voix paniquée. Il retourna (c'est plus joli ^^) dans la chambre. Draco... il avait dû essayer de se lever... Il était assis dans le lit, le regard exorbité. Il déposa Harry au côté d'un blond mi-terrorisé, mi-inquiet (« mis » c'est le verbe « mettre » aux deux premières personnes du singulier, au passé simple ^^). Ensuite, il ausculta le brun et dit, sans s'en (tu peux remplacer par « sans se rendre compte de cela » ^^) rendre compte :

-Traumatisme crânien, dû à un choc dur, à la tête.

Il lui lança ensuite un sort de soin. Draco tendit la main vers Harry. Quand il allait poser celle-ci, il la retira et commença à pleurer en sanglotant (c'est plus harmonieux ^^) :

-Ha... Harr... Harry... ma... ma... faute... Harry, pardon... désolé...

Severus voulut le réconforter, mais Draco se renferma encore plus sur lui-même.

-Ne me touche pas !

-Draco...

-J'ai dit, ne me touche pas ! Hurla-t-il plus fort.

-Je ne te veux aucun mal, Draco...

-Et... et... Harry ?

-Harry va bien. Il lui faut juste un peu de repos. Mais il va bien...

-D'accord... Ca ne veut pas dire que je te fais confiance, pour autant...

-Je l'ai bien compris. Draco, il va falloir que quelqu'un t'ausculte. Tu dois savoir pour quelle raison, Draco...

-Non, non ! Rétorqua violemment le blond, terrorisé.

-Draco... il faut que tu saches, Harry ne le montre pas, mais il a été traumatisé de te voir réapparaitre, dans un état pareil, du jour au lendemain, lui qui n'a pas arrêté de te rechercher... C'est aussi pour cela que je voudrais que tu le fasses. Si tu veux, j'appellerai Mrs Pomfresh, pour cet examen ? Il faudra aussi que tu nous expliques, ou tout du moins, à Harry...

-Ou... oui... je veux bien mais... qu'à Harry et Mrs Pomfresh...

Il finit sa phrase et se recoucha dans le lit. Des marques de larmes séchées se voyaient sur ses joues pâles.

-Reposez-vous, tous les deux...

**À suivre...**

Tsuzuku...

Voilà le chapitre 4. J'ai mis un peu longtemps à le poster car, je n'avais plus de connexion internet. Mais, je remercie mes fidèles lectrices stormtrooper2, Camille, Estelle et brigitte26. Je vous fais un gros bisou, je vous adore !


	6. Chapitre 5

**Auteur** : Sakura-okasan

**Dislaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling.

**Titre** : Quand l'amour frappe à votre porte.

**Couple** : HP /DM, Yaoi, Homophobes s'abstenir. 

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Angst / Romance

**Résumé** : Un soir, à Godric's Hollow, huit mois après que Harry Potter ait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il tentait de reprendre une vie normale. Mais ce soir-là, alors qu'il était tout juste rentré chez lui, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand cette personne lui tomba dans les bras, alors qu'il avait à peine ouvert sa porte...

_Blabla _: Dialogues intérieurs ou pensées.

**Blabla : **Dialogues par télépathie

Béta : Marjo76

* * *

Fin du chapitre précédent :

-Draco... il faut que tu saches, Harry ne le montre pas, mais il a été traumatisé de te voir réapparaitre, dans un état pareil, du jour au lendemain, lui qui n'a pas arrêté de te rechercher... C'est aussi pour cela que je voudrais que tu le fasses. Si tu veux, j'appellerai Mrs Pomfresh, pour cet examen ? Il faudra aussi que tu nous expliques, ou tout du moins, à Harry...

-Ou... oui... je veux bien mais... qu'à Harry et Mrs Pomfresh...

Il finit sa phrase et se recoucha dans le lit. Des marques de larmes séchées se voyaient sur ses joues pâles.

-Reposez-vous, tous les deux...

**Chapitre 5 :**

POV externe :

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le réveil de Draco. Harry s'était remis de son choc à la tête en deux jours. Severus avait raconté sa version à Draco, qui avait été surpris par les dires de son parrain. Il pouvait rester, seul, dans la même pièce, mais jamais longtemps, car Draco en avait toujours peur et ne lui faisait guère confiance.

Mrs Pomfresh était passée faire de plus amples examens. Elle trouva plusieurs bleus, hématomes en tout genre, plusieurs blessures faites par une arme Moldue. Mais aussi, qu'il avait, plusieurs été violé, car son intimité était déchirée et s'était infectée, parce que la plaie n'avait pas été soignée. Mais Mrs Pomfresh avait découvert autre chose que Draco ne voulut pas que d'autre personne sache, et tout particulièrement Harry. Et pour cela, il avait placé Mrs Pomfresh sous Serment Inviolable. Il lui fit promettre de ne rien révéler, sauf si lui, en parlait en premier. C'est depuis ce jour, que Draco s'était renfermé sur lui-même, et ne faisait ou ne disait que le strict minimum.

Un peu plus tard, dans la cuisine, Harry et Severus étaient réunis et se posaient des questions sur le comportement de Draco et de Pomfresh.

-Severus... Poppy nous cache quelque chose...

-Je crois aussi, Harry. Draco a un comportement bizarre depuis qu'elle l'a ausculté. Ne t'a-t-il rien dit ?

-Non, il ne m'a rien dit, à part les convenances et le temps. Depuis deux semaines presque chaque soir, il fait des cauchemars, plusieurs fois, je me suis réveillé en l'entendant crier... Il avait arrêté, un certain temps, mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait placé des sorts de silence autour de son lit.

-Et qu'as-tu fait, Harry ?

-C'est simple... je lui ai demandé d'arrêter...

-Et que t'as-t-il dit ?

-Non ! Qu'il ne voulait pas me déranger.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné...

-Alors, je lui ai dit que s'il ne voulait pas arrêté, je n'avais d'autre choix que de dormir avec lui.

-Il ne t'a rien dit ?

-Si, il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas. Je lui ai répondu qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

-Et cela a-t-il fonctionné ?

-En partie, oui...

-Comment ça, « en partie » ?

-Il a retiré les sorts, mais...

-Mais, quoi ? Insista le professeur.

-Sev', si tu me laissais finir, tu le saurais !

-Pardon... continue.

-Je disais... mais depuis un certain temps, ces cauchemars reprennent et je l'entends appeler un certain Iriel et quelques fois, il pleure en répétant « Gabriel, ne me laisse pas... ! ».

-Il faudrait savoir qui sont ces deux personnes...

-Peut-être que ce sont elles, qui l'ont aidé à s'échapper...

-Oui, il faudrait que tu lui en parles...

Plus tard, Harry monta voir Draco. En arrivant devant la porte de la chambre d'amis, il toqua trois fois sur la porte, puis entra lentement dans la pièce en refermant ladite porte derrière lui.

-Draco...

-Oui, Harry ?

-Je peux entrer ?

-De toute façon, tu l'es déjà. C'est chez toi, tu fais ce que tu veux...

-Draco, il faut qu'on parle...

-C'est pas déjà ce que nous sommes en train de faire ?

-Draco... Je suis sérieux, nous devons parler !

-Parler ? Mais parler de quoi ? De la pluie et du beau temps ? Des sévices qu'ils m'ont fait subir ? C'est de ça que tu veux parler ? Moi, je n'en ai pas envie, alors vas-t-en !

-Draco... la chose dont je veux te parler, ce sont tes cauchemars...

-...

-Draco, je voudrais savoir, si une ou plusieurs personnes t'ont aidé. Et si c'est le cas, je les remercierai de l'avoir fait...

-...

-Draco, dans tes cauchemars, tu appelles désespérément plusieurs personnes, et je voudrais savoir, qui elles sont et si ce sont elles qui t'ont aidé...

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... !

-Draco, je voudrais savoir qui est Iriel ? Est-ce lui qui t'a aidé à t'échapper ? Ou est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? Parce que, si c'est le cas, il en paiera les conséquences !

-Non, répondit le blond, avec véhémence. Iriel... Iriel ne m'a pas fait de mal...

-Est-ce lui qui t'a aidé à t'échapper ?

-Oui...

-Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas ici, avec nous ?

-Je... je... Iriel m'a dit qu'il allait les mener sur une fausse piste et qu'il reviendrait. Mais... mais... mais... il... il..., renifla le blond, ne trouvant plus ses mots, trop bouleversé.

-Draco, si tu souhaites que je parte à sa recherche, je le ferais... J'irais le chercher. Allez, viens là. Calme-toi... Je suis sûr qu'il va bien... Les Moldus disent « pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle ». Alors, ne t'en fait pas.

Harry était assis sur une chaise, à côté du lit de Draco. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras, pour le réconforter. Il lui disait des mots doux. Il attendis quelques minutes qu'il se calme et lui posa une seconde question. Harry savait que Draco ne voulait pas y répondre, mais il fallait qu'il sache qui était ces deux personnes.

-Draco... je sais que cette question ne va pas te plaire, mais il faut que je sache... Draco, qui est Gabriel ?

« _Non, _se dit Draco._ Pourquoi m'a-t-il poser cette question ? Je ne peux pas... je ne veux pas qu'il sache... je ne peux pas le dire... __**lui**__ dire... pas à __**lui**__... je ne le supporterais pas, Harry... Je t'en pris... ne me force pas... _». Le cheminement des pensées de Draco était vraiment flou. Mais le blond était plus que paniqué par la question du brun. Soudain, un grand « boum » se fit entendre, de l'étage inférieur.

-Harry, c'était quoi ce bruit ? Demanda Draco, paniqué, mais plus pour la même raison.

-Je ne sais pas, Draco. Reste là, je vais voir, lui répondit le propriétaire des lieux.

-Harry, les sorts de sécurité sont toujours sur la maison, dis-moi ? Tu ne les as pas enlevés ?

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, Draco. Seules les personnes, que nous connaissons et celles que nous invitons, peuvent entrer ici. Reste là, je vais voir..., répéta-t-il.

Harry reposa Draco sur le lit, se leva et quitta la pièce. Il descendit les escaliers, entra dans le salon et y trouva un jeune homme, à première vue, châtain. Il mesurait à peu près 1,75m et était vêtu de vêtements déchirés. Il avait l'air blessé. Harry s'accroupit au côté du jeune homme et lui demanda comment il avait fait pour s'introduire chez lui. Et comment il s'appelait.

-Jeune homme... Hey, jeune homme, dit-il, en le secouant, pour qu'il se réveille. Comment es-tu entré ici ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-J'ai atterri ici en transplanant. Et je m'appelle Iriel..., répondit le jeune homme difficilement.

**À suivre...**

Tsuzuku...

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici la suite de « Quand l'amour frappe à votre porte ». Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster la suite, mais le site a fait des siennes et la partie que j'avais écrite a été effacée deux fois. J'ai eu quelques problèmes de connexion aussi, mais c'est bon.

Qui trouvera ce que cache Draco ? Et qui sont Iriel et Gabriel ? Celui ou celle qui trouve aura le prochain chapitre en premier !

Merci et gros bisous, Sakura !


	7. chapter 6 IRIEL part 1

**Auteur** : Sakura-okasan

**Dislaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling.

**Titre** : Quand l'amour frappe à votre porte.

**Couple** : HP /DM, Yaoi, Homophobes s'abstenir. 

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Angst / Romance

**Résumé** : Un soir, à Godric's Hollow, huit mois après que Harry Potter ait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il tentait de reprendre une vie normale. Mais ce soir-là, alors qu'il était tout juste rentré chez lui, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand cette personne lui tomba dans les bras, alors qu'il avait à peine ouvert sa porte...

_Blabla _: Dialogues intérieurs ou pensées.

**Blabla : **Dialogues par télépathie.

Béta :Marjo76

* * *

Fin du chapitre précédent :

Soudain, un grand « boum » se fit entendre, de l'étage inférieur.

-Harry, c'était quoi ce bruit ? Demanda Draco, paniqué, mais plus pour la même raison.

-Je ne sais pas, Draco. Reste là, je vais voir, lui répondit le propriétaire des lieux.

-Harry, les sorts de sécurité sont toujours sur la maison, dis-moi ? Tu ne les as pas enlevés ?

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, Draco. Seules les personnes, que nous connaissons et celles que nous invitons, peuvent entrer ici. Reste là, je vais voir..., répéta-t-il.

Harry reposa Draco sur le lit, se leva et quitta la pièce. Il descendit les escaliers, entra dans le salon et y trouva un jeune homme, à première vue, châtain. Il mesurait à peu près 1,75m et était vêtu de vêtements déchirés. Il avait l'air blessé. Harry s'accroupit au côté du jeune homme et lui demanda comment il avait fait pour s'introduire chez lui. Et comment il s'appelait.

-Jeune homme... Hey, jeune homme, dit-il, en le secouant, pour qu'il se réveille. Comment es-tu entré ici ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-J'ai atterri ici en transplanant. Et je m'appelle Iriel..., répondit le jeune homme difficilement.

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Iriel, part 1 :**

Quand Iriel eut fini sa phrase, il s'évanouit. Harry, surpris par la révélation, resta figé quelques instants, puis entreprit de soulever le jeune homme. _Iriel... alors, c'est ce jeune homme qui a aidé Draco à s'échapper ? Il est dans un état... ! Je vais essayer de soigner ce que je peux, et s'il faut, j'appellerai Severus pour qu'il soigne ce que je n'aurais pas pu. Bon, le tout est de voir l'état dans lequel ça va mettre Draco..._, pensa Harry, en montant les marches, menant au premier étage. Harry se tenait devant la porte de la chambre d'amis, tenant Iriel dans ses bras, mais ne pouvait pas ouvrir la porte de lui-même et appela Draco, pour qu'il vienne l'aider.

-Draco, pourrais-tu m'ouvrir la porte, s'il te plait ?

-Oui, Harry, répondit Draco, en allant ouvrir ladite porte.

Dès qu'il l'eut fait, il faut pétrifié. Devant lui, Harry, _son_ Harry, tenait la personne qu'il espérait, tous les jours, voir revenir, son sauveur, Iriel... Iriel se tenait, là, dans les bras d'Harry. Lorsqu'il se reprit, il pose plusieurs questions à Harry, aussi vite qu'il put, son inquiétude se ressentant dans ses phrases.

-Iriel ! Iriel... tu l'as trouvé comment ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Dit-il d'une traite, de manière incompréhensible.

-Draco, du calme, parle moins vite ! Aide-moi. Va me chercher de quoi le soigner. Je répondrai à tes questions après.

Draco courut dans la salle de bain chercher la boite de premiers secours et revint aussi vite qu'il le put. Quant à Harry, il avait déposé le jeune garçon sur le lit. Draco lui tendit la boite et le brun s'affaira sur le jeune homme. Il le déshabilla, en lui enlevant ses loques, qui avaient dû être des vêtements et lui laissa son caleçon. À première vue, il avait reçu plusieurs maléfices et sorts en tout genre. Plusieurs Doloris et autres sorts interdits. Il avait plusieurs blessures datant de plusieurs jours voire plusieurs semaines. Harry jeta des sorts de cicatrisation, un sort de nettoyage, pour le sang séché et vérifia s'il n'avait pas de plaie à la tête ou autre. Il ne trouve rien d'autre, nul part.

Ce gamin ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans, _presque mon âge_, se dit-il. Draco ne tenait plus en place. Il se tourna vers Harry et réitéra ses questions :

-Harry, est-ce qu'il va bien. Dis-moi, il n'a rien de grave ? Comment est-il arrivé, ici ?

-Draco, calme-toi ! Oui, Iriel va bien. Il m'a dit être arrivé ici en transplanant, puis s'est évanoui, à cause de la fatigue et de sa trop grande utilisation de sa Magie. Enfin, je pense, car il a plusieurs blessures, qui datent de quelques jours voire, quelques semaines... Mais il va bien. Il faut juste le laisser se reposer. Si tu veux, tu peux rester avec lui, jusqu'au moment de son réveil. Après, je lui demanderai des explications et je le remercierai aussi de t'avoir délivré.

-Merci, Harry. Je vais rester avec lui. Je te préviendrai s'il se réveille.

-D'accord, je descends. Il faut que je parle à Severus, de ce qu'il vient de se passer. À tout à l'heure.

Sur ce, Harry quitta la pièce., redescendit et partit à la recherche de Severus. Il descendit au laboratoire de Potion. Une fois entré, il chercha Severus, mais il n'était pas là. _Idiot, s'il avait été là, il aurait été au courant. Peut-être qu'il est à Poudlard... Au bureau d'Albus. Je vais aller voir..._, se dit Harry. Il remonta au salon, se positionna devant sa cheminée et prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette. Il la lança, en criant « Poudlard, bureau d'Albus Dumbledore », avant de passer sa tête dans l'âtre.

-Albus... Albus, vous êtes là ?

-Oui, je suis là... j'arrive... Harry, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en arrivant.

-Albus, je cherche Severus. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

-Si, je l'ai vu. Il est parti, il y a quelques instants. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai des nouvelles importantes, à lui dire et ça ne peut pas attendre. Pouvez-vous le contacter au plus vite, s'il vous plait ?

-Oui, je vais envoyer Fumseck.

-Merci.

Une fois Harry sorti de la cheminée, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il avait besoin d'un bon café corsé et il savait que Sev' aurait besoin d'un bon remontant. C'est pour cela qu'il sortit une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu et un verre, quelques instants plus tard. Quand le café fur prêt, Harry s'installa à table et attendit Severus, qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard, en transplanant devant lui.

-Harry, qu'y a-t-il de si urgent, pour m'avoir fait rentrer si vite ? Quelque chose s'est passé ?

-Oui, Sev'. Quelque chose s'est passé...

-Je t'écoute, dit Severus, en s'asseyant.

-Sev', je sais qui est Iriel. Draco me l'a dit. Iriel est bien une personne qui l'a aidé à s'échapper. Draco m'a affirmé qu'il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal. Que c'est Iriel qui l'avait déposé devant ma maison, et qu'Iriel était reparti pour faire diversion, car des personnes lui suivaient. Mais qu'il lui a promis de revenir. Seulement, il ne l'avait pas fait depuis. Ce jeune homme, car s'en est un, Sev', est plus jeune que moi... Il mesure environ 1,75m, châtain, les cheveux mi-longs. Il est couvert de blessures, qui datent de plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines...

-Harry, comment cela se fait-il que tu saches autant de choses sur cet Iriel ?

-Comment ? Je viens de te le dire. Tout simplement parce qu'Iriel a tout bonnement atterri dans mon salon. Blessé. Quand je lui ai demandé comment il était arrivé là, et comment il s'appelait, il m'a répondu qu'il avait atterri ici, en transplanant et qu'il s'appelait Iriel. Je l'ai soigné et installé dans la chambre d'amis de Draco. Et tout cela, s'est passé il y a moins de deux heures.

-Okay... Si j'ai bien compris, le sauveur de mon filleul est dans sa chambre, blessé et il s'appelle Iriel ? Mais il y a une chose qui me turlupine, comment a-t-il fait, pour passer les barrières de protection de la maison ? Et pourquoi les sorts de sécurité ne se sont pas déclenchés, à l'intrusion d'une personne inconnue ? Es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas une personne qui recherche Draco, pour lui faire du mal ?

-Non Sev', je te l'assure. Et Draco aussi, me l'a assuré.

**À suivre...**

Tsuzuku...

C'est une bonne question, ça, Sev' ! Quelqu'un a une réponse ?

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont mis des alertes à cette fic. Dès que je poste un nouveau chapitre, ça fait très très plaisir.

RAR, suite à ma question :

**Stromtrooper2 :** tu n'est pas loin de la vérité, mais cherche encore. Je suis sûre que tu trouveras...

**Brigitte26 :** tu as mis le doigt sur un indice malgré toi. Mais Iriel voudra-t-il dire ce qu'il sait ?

**Originel :** malheureusement, tu as raison. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai des bêtas très intelligentes et meilleures que moi, pour l'orthographe et les chapitres sont en ce moment en train d'être corrigés. Bise.

**Kageroprincesse : **sois-le, c'est le but. Dans les chapitres suivants, un secret va être révélé, mais lequel ?

**Petit dragon 50 :** tu es sur la bonne voie. Réfléchis, tu trouveras quelques indices..

**Lyashura :** Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir !


	8. Chapter 6 IRIEL part 2

**Auteur** : Sakura-okasan

**Dislaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling.

**Titre** : Quand l'amour frappe à votre porte.

**Couple** : HP /DM, Yaoi, Homophobes s'abstenir. 

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Angst / Romance

**Résumé** : Un soir, à Godric's Hollow, huit mois après que Harry Potter ait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il tentait de reprendre une vie normale. Mais ce soir-là, alors qu'il était tout juste rentré chez lui, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand cette personne lui tomba dans les bras, alors qu'il avait à peine ouvert sa porte...

_Blabla _: Dialogues intérieurs ou pensées.

**Blabla : **Dialogues par télépathie.

Béta :Maarjo76

* * *

Fin du chapitre précédent :

-Harry, qu'y a-t-il de si urgent, pour m'avoir fait rentrer si vite ? Quelque chose s'est passé ?

-Oui, Sev'. Quelque chose s'est passé...

-Je t'écoute, dit Severus, en s'asseyant.

-Sev', je sais qui est Iriel. Draco me l'a dit. Iriel est bien une personne qui l'a aidé à s'échapper. Draco m'a affirmé qu'il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal. Que c'est Iriel qui l'avait déposé devant ma maison, et qu'Iriel était reparti pour faire diversion, car des personnes lui suivaient. Mais qu'il lui a promis de revenir. Seulement, il ne l'avait pas fait depuis. Ce jeune homme, car s'en est un, Sev', est plus jeune que moi... Il mesure environ 1,75m, châtain, les cheveux mi-longs. Il est couvert de blessures, qui datent de plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines...

-Harry, comment cela se fait-il que tu saches autant de choses sur cet Iriel ?

-Comment ? Je viens de te le dire. Tout simplement parce qu'Iriel a tout bonnement atterri dans mon salon. Blessé. Quand je lui ai demandé comment il était arrivé là, et comment il s'appelait, il m'a répondu qu'il avait atterri ici, en transplanant et qu'il s'appelait Iriel. Je l'ai soigné et installé dans la chambre d'amis de Draco. Et tout cela, s'est passé il y a moins de deux heures.

-Okay... Si j'ai bien compris, le sauveur de mon filleul est dans sa chambre, blessé et il s'appelle Iriel ? Mais il y a une chose qui me turlupine, comment a-t-il fait, pour passer les barrières de protection de la maison ? Et pourquoi les sorts de sécurité ne se sont pas déclenchés, à l'intrusion d'une personne inconnue ? Es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas une personne qui recherche Draco, pour lui faire du mal ?

-Non Sev', je te l'assure. Et Draco aussi, me l'a assuré.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Iriel part 2 :**

Harry et Severus discutaient dans la cuisine depuis une bonne heure, de qui pouvait bien être ce jeune homme. Severus avait dit à Harry, qu'il interrogerait le jeune homme, quand il se serait remis de ses blessures et que, s'il n'avait rien à craindre du jeune homme, il pourrait rester, ici, avec Draco.

Le jeune homme brun avait alors rétorqué, qu'il était le seul à pouvoir autoriser une quelconque personne à rester, sous _son _toit. Severus, voyant qu'Harry avait mal pris ses propos, s'était empressé de dire, qu'il ne disait cela, que pour la sécurité de Draco. Et bien sûr, seul lui, avait le droit de décision sous son toit. C'est ainsi, qu'après quelques verres et autres cafés, Draco entra dans la cuisine, prévenir qu'Iriel était réveillé.

-Harry, Sev', il est réveillé !

-Nous arrivons, Draco...

Ainsi, Harry, Severus et Draco montèrent dans la chambre de celui-ci. Et c'est en entrant, qu'ils virent Iriel réveillé et assis dans le lit.

-Alors Iriel, tu permets que je t'appelle Iriel ?

-Oui...

-Donc, Iriel, je te présente Severus, un de mes amis et aussi, parrain de Draco. Moi, c'est Harry.

-Bonjour...

-Iriel, peux-tu nous raconter ce que tu fais là ? Et comment tu as sauvé Draco des mains de ses ravisseurs ?

-Oui... Je veux dire, je peux vous raconter, mais... Il faut que vous sachiez que je ne peux pas... tout... tout...

Draco, voyant la détresse de son sauveur, lui apposa une de ses mains sur une de ses épaules, en lui disant :

-Iriel, du calme... nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Nous voulons seulement savoir ta version des faits. Peux-tu faire ça pour moi ?

-Oui, Draco, je peux faire ça... pour toi.

-Vas-y, nous t'écoutons.

-C'était il y a environ un mois. Mon père, un grand sorcier, qui était là pendant la grande guerre... mon père m'a donné une mission, qui consistait à aller sauver une personne très importante, avant qu'elle ne meurt, et ramener cette personne chez elle. Ensuite, je devait mettre un terme à la vie de ses ravisseurs.

« Mais, quand je suis arrivé, là où se trouvait Draco, je ne l'ai pas tout de suite retrouvé. Leur planque était vraiment bien surveillée ! J'ai cherché dans chacune des pièces, et c'est seulement après de nombreux sorts, que j'aie pu accéder au sous-sol. La pièce était surprotégée, par des sorts et aussi, par de nombreuses personnes.

« Je les ai vues, puis abattues, et j'ai enlevé les sorts de protection. Et c'est là, que... que... je... j'ai entendu des cris... Je me suis dépêché d'entrer et je... je les ai vues... ils étaient plusieurs à lui faire du mal ! J'ai stupefixé ces personnes, et ai accouru vers Draco. Même si, je ne savais pas si c'était la bonne personne.

« Je lui ai donc demandé, mais au moment où j'allais le soulever, pour partir, je me suis reçu un coup. C'était Draco. Il m'avait mis un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. J'allais lui dire, que je n'étais pas là, pour lui faire du mal, mais il s'était évanoui.

« Je l'ai soutenu pour sortir de la bâtisse. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'aie pu. Je suis sorti et j'ai transplané devant cette maison. J'ai toqué, mais alors... je... je... j'ai senti, que des personnes nous suivaient. Alors je suis parti, pour les mener sur une fausse piste.

Quand Iriel eut fini sa phrase, il avait le souffle haletant. C'est alors qu'Harry, lui posa une question.

-Pourrais-je savoir, comment tu as pu voir ma maison ?

-Je... je l'ai tout simplement vue...

-Voilà qui est bizarre... vois-tu, ma maison est placée sous secret, et c'est moi-même, le gardien, alors comment... ?

-Je ne sais pas... Mon père m'a dit « la maison d'Harry Potter, à Godric's Hollow ».

-Et comment avez-vous faire, pour atterrir dans le salon d'Harry, avec tous les sortilèges de protection apposés, par mes soins, et ceux de Mr Potter ? Seules les personnes ayant déjà pénétrées dans la maison ou ayant été invitées par le propriétaire des lieux, peuvent entrer.

-Je... viens de... vous... dire... qu... que... je... je... ne... n... e... savais... pas...

-Iriel, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ca ne va pas ? Paniqua Draco.

-Mon... m... on... mon... i... in... inhala... inhalateur...

-Quoi ? Un...

-Iriel, où est-il ? Où est-ce qu'il est ?

-Dans... dan... dans... mon... pan... panta...

-Dans ton pantalon, c'est ça ? Demanda Harry.

-Ou... oui...

Harry se dirigea au bout du lit, prit le pantalon, fouilla dans les poches et trouva ledit inhalateur. Il se dépêcha de le donner à Iriel, qui le prit et aspira à grosses goulées, les vapeurs de médicament, en reprenant son souffle, petit à petit.

-Ca va mieux, maintenant ?

-Oui... merci, répondit Iriel.

-Que vient-il de se passer ? Demanda, perplexe, Severus.

-Ce qu'il vient de se passer, c'est ce que les Moldus appelle, une crise d'asthme...

-Harry, je ne crois pas que ce soit ça. Les maladies Moldues n'ont pas d'incidence sur les sorciers, car ils ont une protection naturelle contre elles...

-Vous avez, tous les deux, raison... mais je peux vous dire, que je suis bien atteint par une forme d'asthme Moldue. Je suis malade depuis ma naissance et vous savez quoi ? Mon père m'a dot et rabâché à longueur de journée, que ce n'est pas parce que je suis malade, qu'il en faut pas utiliser mon potentiel magique...

-Vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit, comment cela était possible, que vous avez une maladie Moldue. Vous nous avez dit que votre père était un grand sorcier, alors, vous devriez avoir une protection plus forte que les autres.

-Vous savez, moi aussi, je voudrais savoir... savoir pourquoi, je dois me trimbaler des maladies Moldues, alors que mon père est un Sang-Pur, et que... et... pardon, je ne devrais pas raconter ma vie, ça ne se fait pas...

-Ce n'est rien, vous ne devez pas avoir eu une vie facile. Comme nous tous. Vous avez dit « plusieurs maladies Moldues » ? Releva Severus.

-Oui. Mon médicomage m'a dit, que mon pourcentage magique équivalait à mon taux de maladies...

-Vous devez comprendre...

-Hélas oui...

-Hélas ? Comment ça « hélas » ? Sev' ?

-Ce n'est rien, Draco. Laissons ton ami se reposer, il en a besoin...

-Merci, monsieur.

-Appelle-moi Severus. Tu as sauvé la vie de mon filleul, alors, je te dois bien ça.

-Merci, mon... Severus, répondit le jeune homme, un brin rougi.

-Repose-toi bien, et à tout à l'heure.

-À tout à l'heure, Draco.

**À suivre...**

Tsuzuku...

Voilà, le chapitre 6 partie 2 ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez...

Remerciement à Stromtrooper2, Brigitte26, Originel, pour leur review, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	9. Chapter 7 Révélation

**Auteur** : Sakura-okasan

**Dislaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling.

**Titre** : Quand l'amour frappe à votre porte.

**Couple** : HP /DM, Yaoi, Homophobes s'abstenir. 

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Angst / Romance

**Résumé** : Un soir, à Godric's Hollow, huit mois après que Harry Potter ait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il tentait de reprendre une vie normale. Mais ce soir-là, alors qu'il était tout juste rentré chez lui, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand cette personne lui tomba dans les bras, alors qu'il avait à peine ouvert sa porte...

_Blabla _: Dialogues intérieurs ou pensées.

**Blabla : **Dialogues par télépathie.

béta:Marjo76

* * *

À mes fidèles lectrices, je vous ai fait un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres, et j'espère un peu plus intéressant que le précédent. En espérant, que vous l'aimerez. Laissez-moi quelques reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Fin du chapitre précédent :

-Vous savez, moi aussi, je voudrais savoir... savoir pourquoi, je dois me trimbaler des maladies Moldues, alors que mon père est un Sang-Pur, et que... et... pardon, je ne devrais pas raconter ma vie, ça ne se fait pas...

-Ce n'est rien, vous ne devez pas avoir eu une vie facile. Comme nous tous. Vous avez dit « plusieurs maladies Moldues » ? Releva Severus.

-Oui. Mon médicomage m'a dit, que mon pourcentage magique équivalait à mon taux de maladies...

-Vous devez comprendre...

-Hélas oui...

-Hélas ? Comment ça « hélas » ? Sev' ?

-Ce n'est rien, Draco. Laissons ton ami se reposer, il en a besoin...

-Merci, monsieur.

-Appelle-moi Severus. Tu as sauvé la vie de mon filleul, alors, je te dois bien ça.

-Merci, mon... Severus, répondit le jeune homme, un brin rougi.

-Repose-toi bien, et à tout à l'heure.

-À tout à l'heure, Draco.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Révélations :**

-Bonjour Iriel, ça va mieux, depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Oui, merci. Tu sais, je m'excuse d'avoir raconté ma vie comme ça. D'habitude, je ne le fais pas, ma...

-Du calme, Iriel. Tu es en sécurité, ici. Tu ne risque rien.

-Je suis vraiment un bon à rien. Normalement, cela aurait dû être à moi, de dire cela. Je suis vraiment trop nul. Mon père avait raison, je suis vraiment bon à rien. Je ne suis même pas capable de réussir une si petite mission...

-Iriel, tu n'es pas nul. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je t'en remercierai toujours. Sans toi, je ne sais pas où j'en serais... Merci encore de m'avoir sauvé...

-Je ne mérite pas tant d'éloges... Tout le monde aurait pu faire ce que j'ai fait. Il n'y a pas de quoi me remercier...

-Bon... Changeons de sujet. Harry t'a fait un plateau repas. Tu dois avoir faim ?

-Oui, tu le remercieras, j'ai une faim de loup !

Sur cette phrase, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, pendant qu'Iriel mangeait son repas. Une fois fini, Draco souhaita une bonne nuit à son sauveur et partit se coucher avec Harry.

Le lendemain matin, Harry arriva dans la cuisine les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux dans le vague. Et oui, Harry était comme ça le matin, tant qu'il n'avait pas bu sa tasse de café chaud. Ainsi, il s'assit à table, Severus lui présenta une tasse, qu'il but pour se remettre les idées en place. Il était de bonne humeur ce matin. « Pourquoi ? » me direz-vous. Tout simplement parce que Draco avait décidé de dormir avec lui, le temps qu'Iriel séjourne en sa demeure. Il était tout simplement heureux, car Draco aurait pu dormir sur le canapé ou je ne sais où. Cette journée s'annonçait être la meilleure depuis fort longtemps.

-Merci, Sev'.

-Ne me remercie pas. Je n'aime pas avoir à faire avec ton foutu caractère de griffon qui n'a pas eu sa dose de café matinale.

-Ah, ah, ah, rit faussement Harry.

-Alors, cette nuit était comment ?

-Merveilleuse ! Je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi depuis, longtemps, dit le brunet en insistant sur le dernier mot.

-C'est ce que je vois. Tu m'as l'air de très bonne humeur.

-Oui, il y a de quoi !

-... ?

-De quoi parlez-vous de si bon matin ?

-De la bonne humeur de Mr Potter.

Harry et Draco se mirent à rougir de concert.

-Alors cher filleul... tu as l'air bien fatigué, aurais-tu fait une activité sportive de soirée ?

-Parrain !

-Ben quoi ? Je me renseigne...

-Ben, pour ton renseignement, non. Je ne fais plus ce genre d'activité depuis Poudlard !

Severus, ayant vu qu'il avait mis les pieds littéralement, dans le plat, décida de changer de sujet.

-Alors Draco, notre invité se porte-t-il bien ?

-Oui, il devrait être sur pieds, dans la journée. Voire même dans la matinée.

Draco se servit un bol de cacao et un verre de jus de citrouille bien frais, avec quelques biscottes au miel. Une demi-heure plus tard, un jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux dans le vague, arriva dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour... Puis-je me joindre à vous ?

-Bien sûr, Iriel. Je t'ai dit que tu étais le bienvenu dans ma maison. Alors, que veux-tu boire ?

-Une tasse de café, s'il vous plait.

-Et bien dis donc, tu es bien poli, pour un jeune homme de ton âge...

-Merci. Mon père me dit tout le temps que la politesse, c'est toute l'éducation.

-Mon père me disait exactement pareil. Du genre « la politesse, c'est toute l'éducation, chez les familles de Sang-Purs, Draco. Ne sois jamais impoli, ne me déçois pas, Draco » et blablabla...

-Draco, n'en veut pas à ton père pour ton éducation. C'était la guerre, et c'est aussi comme cela, qu'il a été élevé. Alors, ne sois pas trop sévère...

-D'acc Sev', je le sais maintenant. Au fait, Iriel, j'ai remarqué, que tu avais de magnifiques yeux, d'un bleu turquoise pailleté, vraiment splendide. Tu mets des lentilles sorcières, ou c'est tes yeux naturels ?

-Oui, on me le dit souvent. Les yeux pailletés, c'est pas commun. Je ne porte pas de lentilles, c'est un trait de caractère de mes pères... _Zut, _pensa-t-il ensuite._ Mais quel idiot ! Je n'étais pas censé leur dire que j'avais plus d'un père. Que va-t-il dire ? S'Il le sait, je suis foutu..._

-« Tes pères » ? Tu en as deux ? Je ne savais pas que cela était possible, d'avoir un enfant avec un autre homme...

-Harry, je vois que tu n'es toujours pas assez informé, sur le monde Sorcier... Faire des enfants avec un autre sorcier est possible. Mais seulement dans un certain cas. Il faut que les sorciers soient tous les deux puissants, et qu'il y ait de vrais sentiments entre eux. Après cela fonctionne comme les femmes. La gestation de neuf mois, mais il y a un inconvénient. Les grossesses mâles sont plus dangereuses et il peut arriver que les sorciers perdent le bébé. Mais cela n'est pas arrivé depuis longtemps...

Draco se leva, déposa son verre et sa tasse dans l'évier, sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers les WC.

-Ah d'accord. Et comment est ton second père, Iriel ? Il doit être puissant.

-Je... je ne sais pas... Je ne l'ai jamais connu. Il est mort à ma naissance...

-Je suis désolé, Iriel... Je ne savais pas, désolé...

-Ce n'est rien...

-Sev', tu as vu où est parti Draco ?

-Oui, il s'est dirigé vers les WC.

-Merci, je vais aller le voir.

-J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Demanda Iriel, alors qu'Harry quittait la pièce, en direction des toilettes.

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Draco ne s'est pas encore, tout à fait remis de sa captivité...

-Pardon...

-Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

-Si j'avais exécuté ma mission plus vite, il n'aurait pas vécu toutes ces atrocités...

-Merci, répondit Severus.

Iriel ne sut quoi répondre. Du côté de Harry, celui-ci venait d'arriver devant la porte fermée des toilettes.

-Draco, tout va bien ?

-Oui... Ne t'inquiètes... p... pas...

-Draco, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

-Rien... Je... t'as... sure...

Harry entra dans les WC et vit Draco, la tête dans la cuvette, en train de régurgiter son petit-déjeuner. Il s'accroupit en face du blond, lui frotta le dos et reposa la question.

-Draco, qu'y a-t-il ? Tu es malade ?

-Non, ce n'est rien. Je t'assure...

-Draco, tu mens, je le sais. Et c'est que tu le fais très mal.

Draco se mit à pleurer. Les larmes sortaient toutes seules. Comment pouvait-il dire _ça_ à Harry ? La seule personne qui ne l'ait jamais aimé pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Lui qui l'a soutenu, comment réagirait-il, s'il lui disait _ça _? Il ne pourrait pas, s'il l'abandonnait, s'il lui disait qu'il le détestait, il ne supporterait pas... Plutôt mourir que de se retrouver seul comme avant...

-Draco, tu m'entends ? Draco ?

-... Ce n'est rien... Quelque chose a dû mal passer. C'est rien. Je me sens mieux, renifla bruyamment le blond.

-Draco, arrête de me mentir ! Je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Alors dis-moi, je ne supporte pas de te voir dans un état pareil. Dis-moi, ou préfères-tu que j'appelle Sev'... ?

-Non ! Hurla Draco.

-Draco... Tu es terrorisé par quelque chose. Alors dis ce que c'est, que tu puisses reprendre ta vie, comme nous tous. Cela te pèse. Est-ce que c'est la chose que tu as faite promettre à Mrs Pomfresh, sous serment, de ne pas me révéler ?

Le blond, les larmes ruisselantes, ne fit que hocher la tête de bas en haut, toujours en reniflant.

-Draco, regarde-moi ! Tu sais que je t'aime ? Tu le sais ? Quoi que ce soit, je ne t'en voudrais pas, Draco. Je tiens à toi, et je te laisserais pas partir loin de moi. Soulage ta conscience, dis-le moi...

-Jure-moi de toujours rester avec moi ! Que tu ne me laisseras jamais !

-Je te le jure, Draco. Je ne te laisserai pas. Si tu veux, je mets un sort de silence sur les WC, pour que personne d'autre que moi, n'entende ce que tu as à me dire ?

-D'acc... oui, je veux bien.

Harry plaça le sort de silence sur la pièce et Draco commença son récit.

-C'est à propos de Ga... Gabri... Gabriel... Ce qu'il faut que tu saches, c'est que, quand je me suis fait kidnapper, au début, il me torturait à coup de Doloris. Mais, au bout de deux mois, il en a eu marre, il a commencé à me frapper. Il trouvait ça plus tordant, selon lui. Puis, il a utilisé des outils Moldus. À chaque fois que je me réveillais, j'avais la tête qui tournait, des nausées. L'odeur de cachot me donnait encore plus l'envie de vomir... En plus, il ne me donnait que du pain et de l'eau en repas. Et une fois par mois, j'avais droit à un fromage et une pomme... Au bout d'un certain temps, je ressentais des trucs bizarres... Mon ventre devenait dur à certains endroits et mou à d'autres. J'avais des coups de chaud... J'avais des douleurs dans le ventre... Moins je mangeais, plus je grossissais... Environ quatre mois après, je... je me suis rendu compte que... j'étais... j'étais..., recommença à pleurer Draco.

-Draco, je te l'ai dit... Je ne t'en voudrais pas. Vas-y, continue, ne t'inquiètes pas... Je suis là, respire un bon coup...

-Je... je me suis rendu compte, que j'étais enceint, dit rapidement le blond.

-Draco, ne parle pas si vite, je n'ai pas compris. Recommence...

-Je me suis rendu compte, que... j'étais enceint... de toi...

-Tu... c'est pour ça que tu es venu ici ? Tu étais enceint ! Oh, mon Dieu ! Ne me dis pas, que... ?

-Si..., sanglota de plus bel Draco. Je l'ai protégé, comme je pouvais, avec toute la Magie que j'avais en réserve... Mais... mais... au bout d'un certain temps... Il a vu... Il a commencé à me violer... Au début, il se contentait de me battre, mais ça ne lui suffisait plus... Il me disait que j'étais une pute et que je ne méritais que ça... Et juste avant qu'Iriel ne vienne me... me délivrer, j'ai... j'ai... accouché prématurément. Ça faisait tellement mal que je hurlais... Je hurlais si fort, qu'il m'a envoyé deux de ces complices, pour que, selon lui « j'arrête de lui casser les oreilles ». Mais quand ils ont vu que j'étais en train d'accoucher, ils m'ont aidé, du mieux qu'ils pouvaient... Mais... mais... je... ils n'ont rien pu... pu faire... je n'ai rien... rien... je n'ai rien pu faire, pleura plus encore le jeune Malfoy.

-Chut... calme-toi... ce n'est pas ta faute... chut...

-Pas ma faute ? Harry, je l'ai laissé mourir ! Notre fils... Pourtant... pourtant, je suis... je suis certain de l'avoir entendu pleurer... je le sais... je l'ai entendu... Je t'assure... je ne mens pas Harry... Tu me crois ?

-Oui, Draco... je te crois. Où est-il maintenant ? Où est notre fils, Draco ? Où l'ont-ils mis ?

-Ils m'ont dit, qu'il était mort-né. Tu te rends compte ? Ils m'ont dit ça, le sourire aux lèvres ! J'étais désespéré ! Je les ai vus l'emmener, mais je n'ai rien pu dire... Je n'ai rien pu faire... Ils l'ont emmené, Harry... Harry, je suis désolé... Je... pardonne-moi, Harry... Je n'ai rien pu faire...

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Draco. Je te fais la promesse de les retrouver et de les faire souffrir, comme toi, tu as souffert ! Et à côté de ce que j'ai fait à Tom, ce qu'ils vont endurer, ne sera rien. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ce n'est pas ta faute, si notre fils n'est plus là... Un fils... un fils, j'aurais pu avoir un fils... Gabriel, c'est comme ça que tu voulais l'appeler ? C'est très beau... Gabriel Malfoy-Potter. Je te jure, Draco, qu'ils vont payer avoir osé toucher à toi et à notre fils !

-Je suis désolé, Harry... Ne... m'en veux pas...

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu vas aller te reposer quelques heures. Tu en as besoin. Je vais te donner une Potion de Sommeil sans rêve, comme ça, tu pourras te reposer. Et n'oublie pas que je t'aime, Draco. Tu n'es pas seul. Je suis là, Sev' et Iriel aussi...

-Oui... Merci... Tu as raison, je vais aller me reposer, répondit Draco, les larmes ayant plus ou moins séchées.

Draco essaya de se relever, mais vacilla. Harry le rattrapa et le prit dans ses bras, mit sa tête sur son épaule, enleva le charme de silence et ils sortirent des toilettes. Severus sortant de la cuisine, pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient, vit Harry, tenant un Draco, blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine et lui demanda :

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ?

-Je t'expliquerai, Sev'. Peux-tu m'emmener une Potion de Sommeil sans rêve, s'il te plait ?

-Oui, tout de suite...

Harry monta Draco, dans sa chambre, le déshabilla et le mit au lit. Sev' lui amena la potion. Draco la but et s'endormit, en ne cessant de répéter « je suis désolé... pardon... je suis désolé... ». Severus et Harry, après que Draco ait plongé dans le sommeil, redescendirent direction la cuisine. En entrant, ils virent Iriel terminer sa seconde tasse de café.

-Draco va bien ?

-Non, il ne va pas très bien...

-Il allait pourtant bien, ce matin. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Sev', j'ai découvert qui est Gabriel...

-Et, qui est-ce ?

-Son nom complet est Gabriel Malfoy-Potter. Notre fils, à Draco et à moi...

-Comment ça ? Ne me dis pas, que... ?

-Tu as compris, Sev'. Draco a fait une fausse couche, à huit mois et notre fils n'a pas survécu... Sev', pourrais-tu m'apporter le philtre de paix, s'il te plait ? Autrement, je vais faire un carnage...

La Magie d'Harry commençait à crépiter dangereusement autour de lui. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Severus fit venir d'un _Accio_ le philtre de paix, que Harry but, d'un trait. Il demanda à Iriel d'aller veiller sur Draco et lança des sorts de silence et un _Collaporta_. Il se jeta sur Severus.

-Sev', tu t'imagines ! Un petit Malfoy-Potter... Mon fils... Comment... comment ont-ils pu faire ça, Sev' ? Mon fils... Ils ont tué mon fils, Sev'. Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi, moi qui leur aie sauvé la vie à tous, Sev' ? Pourquoi, ont-ils torturé et tué la seule famille que je pouvais avoir ? Draco... Draco est traumatisé ! Il croit que c'est de sa faute, si notre fils est mort... Oh Sev', que dois-je faire ?

-Harry... Je sais que cela doit te faire souffrir, mais ressaisis-toi, pour Draco... retrouve ces pourritures et livres-les au Aurors !

**À suivre...**

Tsuzuku...


	10. chapitre 8 Vengance part 1

**Auteur** : Sakura-okasan

**Dislaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling.

**Titre** : Quand l'amour frappe à votre porte.

**Couple** : HP /DM, Yaoi, Homophobes s'abstenir. 

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Angst / Romance

**Résumé** : Un soir, à Godric's Hollow, huit mois après que Harry Potter ait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il tentait de reprendre une vie normale. Mais ce soir-là, alors qu'il était tout juste rentré chez lui, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand cette personne lui tomba dans les bras, alors qu'il avait à peine ouvert sa porte...

_Blabla _: Dialogues intérieurs ou pensées.

**Blabla : **Dialogues par télépathie.

Béta: Marjo76

* * *

Bonjour, je suis désolée de l'attente, mais j'ai eu un accès de flemmardise. J'en suis désolée. Veuillez me pardonner... Pour ce chapitre, il est en deux parties. Je vous rassure, la deuxième partie est déjà prête. Pour ce chapitre, je le trouve moins bon que les précédents, dites-moi tout. Je ne vous en voudrai pas...

* * *

Fin du chapitre précédent :

La Magie d'Harry commençait à crépiter dangereusement autour de lui. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Severus fit venir d'un _Accio_ le philtre de paix, que Harry but, d'un trait. Il demanda à Iriel d'aller veiller sur Draco et lança des sorts de silence et un _Collaporta_. Il se jeta sur Severus.

-Sev', tu t'imagines ! Un petit Malfoy-Potter... Mon fils... Comment... comment ont-ils pu faire ça, Sev' ? Mon fils... Ils ont tué mon fils, Sev'. Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi, moi qui leur aie sauvé la vie à tous, Sev' ? Pourquoi, ont-ils torturé et tué la seule famille que je pouvais avoir ? Draco... Draco est traumatisé ! Il croit que c'est de sa faute, si notre fils est mort... Oh Sev', que dois-je faire ?

-Harry... Je sais que cela doit te faire souffrir, mais ressaisis-toi, pour Draco... retrouve ces pourritures et livres-les au Aurors !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Vengeance, part 1 :**

Harry se leva sans un autre mot et se dirigea vers la salle d'entrainement. Il avait besoin de se dépenser. Il fallait qu'il évacue toute cette tristesse et cette haine ! Foi de Potter, il allait se venger ! On ne touche pas à la famille Malfoy-Potter, sans en subir les retombées !

Il s'entraina pendant des heures. Il libéra tant de Magie, que la pièce en trembla. Il s'appuya contre un des murs et pleura, pleura et pleura encore, toutes les larmes de son corps.

Après le départ d'Harry, Severus se dirigea vers son laboratoire de potions, au sous-sol, comme Harry le lui avait autorisé à le faire, il y a de cela, deux semaines. Il se dit en y allant, que ce foutu Gryffondor aurait besoin d'une potion revitalisante, en ayant relâché toutes ses tensions qui lui prenaient en ce moment. Et heureusement d'ailleurs, il se rappelait encore, comment cela s'était passé la fois précédente, quand Harry n'avait pas pu relâcher ces tensions. Il n'en était pas ressorti indemne, mais avec plusieurs côtes cassées et une commotion cérébrale, assez grave. Cependant, heureusement qu'il avait eu le temps de s'éloigner et de se mettre un bouclier puissant autour de lui, car il ne s'en serait pas sorti vivant, sans cela.

Il fallait qu'il s'y mette, maintenant. Il entra dans le laboratoire, prépara plusieurs ingrédients, dont des racines de gingembre, un Bézoard, quelques racines de Mandragore et quelques feuilles de menthe. Il mit le feu sous son chaudron, ajoura une quantité d'eau dedans, puis commença par couper les racines de gingembre et les versa dans le chaudron. Il tourna ensuite, dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Puis, coupa les racines de Mandragore en cube et les inclut, dans la potion. Il y plongea ensuite le Bézoard et quelques feuilles de menthe. Et, au moment de mettre la potion à bouillir, Iriel fit son apparition, à la porte.

-Monsieur, je suis venu vous dire que Draco dormait, et qu'il ne se réveillera pas avant plusieurs heures...

-Merci Iriel, et appelle-moi Severus. Je crois que, dans cette situation, tu me le dois bien...

-Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, m... Severus... ?

-Iriel, tu sais, je ne suis pas stupide, pour avoir cru à la totalité de ton histoire. Et je ne sais pas comment cela se fait, mais je sais que tu fais partie de cette famille. Je vois ton aura, ce que je n'arriva pas à savoir, c'est comment cela se fait-il ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire, oncle Sev'... S'il vous plait, oubliez ce que je viens de dire... Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un sache... Je vous en prie, je ne suis là que pour réaliser ma mission...

-Donc, tu fais bien partie de la famille... de la mienne, en plus. Mais, à ma connaissance, je n'ai qu'un seul filleul, et c'est Draco...

-N'essayez pas de... de comprendre, je vous en prie.

Iriel avança et s'approcha du chaudron. Il demanda :

-Une potion de revitalisation ? Pour qui ?

-Cette portion est pour Harry. Il est allé relâcher ses tensions, dans la salle d'entrainement. Quand il fait ça, il en ressort complétement vidé.

-Cela lui arrive-t-il souvent ?

-Non, il ne le fait que quand il a un trop plein de Magie.

-Alors, vous devriez ajouter deux cuillerées de poudre de corne de Licorne, cela rendra la potion plus performante.

-En êtes-vous certain ? Les composants de cette potion ne sont pas censés aller bien ensemble...

-Faites-moi confiance, Severus. Mon père m'a dit, que cela ne posait pas de problème. Et il est Maitre des Potions niveau quatrième classe.

-Alors, donc, votre père a le même diplôme que le mien ? Maitre des Potions, quatrième classe. Allons donc...

-Maintenant, il faut tourner deux fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, et une fois à l'envers.

Iriel se recula, pour ne pas se retrouver au-dessus de l'épaisse fumée, que cela allait occasionner. Il sortit son inhalateur et aspira les deux pressions de produit, une fois que l'épaisse fumée fut dissipée. Puis, il informa Severus, qu'il fallait la laisser reposer pendant une heure. Il rangea son inhalateur, dans sa poche, quand il fut pris de vertiges. Il allait s'écrouler. Sev' le rattrapa et lui demanda ce qu'il avait.

-Ce n'est rien. Cela m'arrive de temps en temps, ça va passer.

Severus le fit assoir sur la banquette, quand il fut secoué de spasmes, de plus en plus forts.

-Et vous allez me dire que cela aussi, est normal ?

-Ou... ou... oui... C... Ca... va... passer...

Sev' fit venir à lui un filtre calmant et le fit boire à son « filleul », ce qui calma les spasmes. Iriel n'en pouvait plus de ces crises. Il commençait à en avoir marre ! Il voulait que cela s'arrête. Mais, pour cela, il fallait qu'il finisse la mission.

-Depuis combien de temps, avez-vous ce genre de crises ?

-Depuis combien de temps ? Combien vous avez dit ? Je ne peux vous dire... Je crois que j'en ai depuis toujours...

-A quel intervalle, reviennent-elles ?

-Ces crises-là, je crois que j'en ai environ quatre à cinq par semaine.

-D'accord... Tu me laisses faire quelques examens ? Et je verrais ce que je peux faire...

-Severus, ne vous aventurez pas là-dedans. C'est peine perdue... Père essaie depuis que je suis né. Et vous voyez où cela a mené ? À cet être froid et sans coeur ! Merci, mais cela fait quinze ans que je supporte ce corps mourant...

-Iriel, laissez-moi, au moins voir, si je peux au moins, ralentir le processus...

-Je sais ce qui m'attend, Severus. Je m'y suis fait et je souhaiterais vivre ma vie comme je l'entends...

-Iriel, je ne vous demande que quelques examens, rien de plus...

-Soit. Comment vous le souhaitez. Faites les examens que vous voulez, mais après, laissez-moi.

-D'accord, nous ferons cela demain.

La potion fut laissée à reposer pendant une heure, pendant que Severus et Iriel parlaient de tout et de rien, mais essentiellement de la maladie du jeune homme. Finalement, le brun dit :

-Allons porter la potion à Harry.

Ils remontèrent au rez-de-chaussée et allèrent dans la salle d'entrainement. Ils y trouvèrent le brun, appuyé contre un mur, le visage baigné de larmes. Sev' s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la fiole de potion, qu'Harry prit, sans se poser de question. Dès qu'il l'eut avalée, il fut entouré d'une brume blanche, qui se dissipa quelques secondes après.

-C'est normal ? Demanda Harry à Severus.

-Cela, tu devrais plutôt le demander à Iriel. C'est lui qui a amélioré la potion.

-Iriel, c'est vrai ?

-Oui... C'est mon père qui m'a dit comment améliorer certaines potions. Pourquoi, cela n'a pas fonctionné ?

-Si, justement ! Cela a bien fonctionné. Je me sens comme neuf. Merci, maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses !

Harry se releva, sortit de la salle d'entrainement, se rendit dans la cuisine et se servi un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu, et dit :

-Est-ce que tu saurais me dire, où se trouve le bâtiment, où tu as libéré Draco ? Et combien de personnes te poursuivaient ?

-Oui, je peux te dire combien de personnes me poursuivaient. Au début, ils étaient une vingtaine de personnes. Mais au bout des trois semaines, j'ai réussi à en avoir sept. Maintenant, ils devraient être treize, je crois. Je ne sais pas, s'il y en a en plus. Et pour l'endroit, je ne saurais dire l'adresse, mais je saurais le retrouver en y transplanant. Pourquoi me demander ça ? Que comptez-vous faire ?

-Ce que je compte faire ? Dit Harry, son flux de Magie, entourant son corps. Ce que je compte faire ? Répéta-t-il en explosant d'un rire machiavélique, à faire froid dans le dos. Me venger ! Leur faire voir e qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à la famille Malfoy-Potter, sans en subir les conséquences !

Les meubles, ainsi que les objets, flottaient dans les airs, tellement Harry était en colère. Sa Magie flamboyait autour de lui, telles des flammes vertes. Severus posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Harry, calme-toi, tu fais peur à Iriel. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il fasse une nouvelle crise, à cause de toi ? Allez, calme-toi... Gardes-en un peu pour ces salopards !

Harry regarda Iriel et remarque que Sev' avait raison. Il était terrorisé, sur le point d'avoir une crise. Il se calma et lui demanda pardon.

-Excuse-moi... Je suis tellement en colère, que... que j'en ai oublié que tu étais asthmatique... Pardonne-moi...

-Vous êtes tout excusé. J'ai l'habitude de bien pire... Ce n'est rien...

-Comment cela ? Dit Severus.

-Mon père fait des crises de colère, pires que cela. J'en ai subi des bien pires...

-Je vois... Votre père vous élève dans le respect des règles...

-Vous avez tout compris, Severus.

-Bon, trêve de bavardages ! Iriel, tu vas me conduire là-bas, j'en ferais mon affaire !

-Harry, laisse-les suffisamment en vie, pour qu'ils aillent pourrir à Azkaban, pour le restant de leur vie !

-Je vais essayer de ne pas trop les casser, après je les livrerai aux Aurors...

Harry sortit de la cuisine, entra dans sa chambre, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, sortit sa robe de combat, ses bottes en peau de Dragon et une chemise verte. Il fit venir sa baguette à lui et prit aussi une autre robe, pour Iriel. Il s'approcha de Draco, déposa un baiser sur son front et dit :

-Ils vont payer ce qu'ils nous ont fait... Je t'aime, mon Amour...

Il sortit de la chambre, prit sa baguette, lança un sort et se retrouva habilla de ses vêtements de combat. Il redescendit à la cuisine et vit que Sev' et Iriel discutaient. La châtain avait la tête baissée. Harry tendit la robe, le châtain releva la tête et resta bouche-bée, devant la personne. _Ce n'est pas possible_, se dit-il._ Il lui ressemble tellement ! Et cette robe... la même, exactement la même... Mon Dieu !_

-... el, Iriel ! Fit Harry, en passant sa main devant ses yeux. Ce n'est pas le moment d'être dans les nuages. Habilles-toi, on va partir.

-Euh... Ha... Harry ?

-Oui, qui d'autre ? Allez, dépêches-toi. Je veux être rentré avant que Draco ne se réveille...

-Ou... oui...

Iriel se dirigea vers le salon, pour se changer. Sev' le suivit.

-Iriel, qu'est-ce qui vous a tant choqué ?

-C'est que, Ha... Harry, cette... robe... ça me rappelle quelqu'un...

-Qui ? Sans vouloir vous offenser...

-Mon... père. En un instant, j'ai cru qu'il était là. Que c'était lui et cette robe, exactement la même... Père me disait qu'elle était sa préférée. Que c'était Papa, qui la lui avait offerte...

-Je vois bien que Harry a une préférence pour cette robe. Mais cela est une coïncidence. Beaucoup l'ont, alors, ne t'inquiètes pas...

-Vous... tu as toujours raison... Je me fais des idées...

Sev' tira sa baguette et d'un sort, habilla Iriel de sa robe de combat. Ils retournèrent ensuite à la cuisine. Harry et Iriel mirent leur baguette dans leur holster de manche et le châtain fut surpris de l'expression sur le visage du brun. Cela avait un air de déjà vue... Iriel tendit son bras, Harry y mit sa main et en un « Crac », ils disparurent.

**À suivre...**

Tsuzuku...

* * *

Voilà, l'histoire se poursuit et je vous préviens, elle est presque finie. Il devrait rester environ trois ou quatre chapitres...

Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont beaucoup plu.


	11. chapitre 8 Vengance part 2

**Auteur** : Sakura-okasan

**Dislaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling.

**Titre** : Quand l'amour frappe à votre porte.

**Couple** : HP /DM, Yaoi, Homophobes s'abstenir. 

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Angst / Romance

**Résumé** : Un soir, à Godric's Hollow, huit mois après que Harry Potter ait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il tentait de reprendre une vie normale. Mais ce soir-là, alors qu'il était tout juste rentré chez lui, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand cette personne lui tomba dans les bras, alors qu'il avait à peine ouvert sa porte...

_Blabla _: Dialogues intérieurs ou pensées.

**Blabla : **Dialogues par télépathie.

Béta: Marjo76

* * *

Voici la deuxième partie du chapitre 8 : vengeance. Avec une petite partie NC-17. Dédicace à Stromtrooper2. J'espère que vous aimerez et comme toujours, laissez une petite review. Ca fait plaisir. Prochain chapitre : Miracle.

* * *

Fin du chapitre précédent :

Iriel se dirigea vers le salon, pour se changer. Sev' le suivit.

-Iriel, qu'est-ce qui vous a tant choqué ?

-C'est que, Ha... Harry, cette... robe... ça me rappelle quelqu'un...

-Qui ? Sans vouloir vous offenser...

-Mon... père. En un instant, j'ai cru qu'il était là. Que c'était lui et cette robe, exactement la même... Père me disait qu'elle était sa préférée. Que c'était Papa, qui la lui avait offerte...

-Je vois bien que Harry a une préférence pour cette robe. Mais cela est une coïncidence. Beaucoup l'ont, alors, ne t'inquiètes pas...

-Vous... tu as toujours raison... Je me fais des idées...

Sev' tira sa baguette et d'un sort, habilla Iriel de sa robe de combat. Ils retournèrent ensuite à la cuisine. Harry et Iriel mirent leur baguette dans leur holster de manche et le châtain fut surpris de l'expression sur le visage du brun. Cela avait un air de déjà vue... Iriel tendit son bras, Harry y mit sa main et en un « Crac », ils disparurent.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Vengeance, partie 2 :**

Ils réapparurent devant un bâtiment, ayant l'air désaffecté. L'on aurait dit un hangar. Iriel fit un pas et d'un geste de main, fit apparaître une Maison en mauvais état. Des murs effrités aux volets cassés, mais bien trop protégée en sorts anti-intrusions et autre. Iriel fit un autre geste et les boucliers s'abaissèrent. Ils avancèrent et entrèrent dans l'antre.

-Où les as-tu trouvés, la première fois ?

-Dans une salle, je crois qu'ils appellent ça, une salle de repos...

-Montres-moi.

Iriel monta au premier étage et montra une porte. Harry l'ouvrit et y trouva trois personnes, habillées de cape. On aurait dit des Mangemorts. Il s'exclama :

-Lequel d'entre vous, a eu l'idée de séquestrer Draco Malfoy-Potter ?

-Mais, de quoi il nous parle, celui-là ? Dit une des personnes.

-De quoi ? Je vous parle d'un jeune homme blond, que vous avez séquestré pendant huit mois, dans vos immondes cachots !

-Et toi, derrière ! T'es l'gamin qui t'es introduit ici, y a trois semaines ? Espèce de salopard !

-Suffit ! J'ai dit « qui » ? Hurla Harry, énervé.

-C'est bon, pas la peine de gueuler ! C'est sûrement l'boss...

-Où est-il ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait ? On est là, pour garder cette planque. Les autres sont partis le chercher, lui dit l'une des personnes, en montrant Iriel.

-Et bien, on va les attendre. Je vais bien m'amuser, avec quelques petits sorts de mon cru ! Assis !

-Et tu crois qu'on va t'obéir ? Non, mais tu te crois où ?

-Alors, toi, tu vas poser ton p'tit cul sur cette chaise, ou ce que j'ai fait subir à plusieurs Mangemorts et à Voldy, lui-même, n'aura été qu'une balade de santé, par rapport à ce que je vous ferais, si vous posez pas votre cul sur ces chaises ! Alors, vos gueules et assis !

Les trois gardes se mirent assis, sans un mot de plus. Ils avaient compris que, devant eux, se tenait Celui-qui-a-Survécu-et-a-Vaincu, et qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'énerver, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Iriel était subjugué par Harry. Son charisme, son tempérament de feu, son Aura Magique ! Tout en lui le poussait à l'admirer, lui, la personne qui avait terrassé le plus Grand Mage Noir de tous les temps. Harry avait réussi à l'abattre et avait même survécu à deux sortilèges de mort. Et là, maintenant, il tenait en respect les trois gardes, seulement en augmentant la voix. Comme quand l'on punit un enfant, ayant fait une bêtise. Iriel lui, était hilare.

-Iriel, surveille les entrées et préviens-moi, si les autres arrivent.

-D'accord, Harry.

-Et moi, pendant ce temps, je vais m'amuser avec mes nouveaux amis. Hein, que l'on va bien s'amuser..., sourit sadiquement Harry, faisant grogner l'un des prisonniers, anciennement gardes. Répète, je n'ai pas très bien entendu...

-J'ai dit « oui, monsieur le Survivant », répondit le garde, alors que la Magie de Harry tourbillonnait doucement dans la pièce.

-Quel sens de l'humour, tu as, ricana méchamment le brun. Moi, je vais te montrer le mien !

Harry fit un signe de la main et le garde, qui avait parlé, se retrouva avec des oreilles de chat proéminentes, au-dessus de la tête. Harry fut pris d'un rire froid.

-Oh, le beau minou !

Il fit un autre signe de la main et les deux autres se retrouvèrent avec l'un, des oreilles de chien, l'autre un bec de canard.

-En voilà, une belle bassecour...

-Hey ! On avait rien fait, nous ! Protesta l'un des deux derniers.

Harry perdit, de suite, son sourire.

-Vous n'avez rien fait ? Mais Draco non plus, n'avait rien fait ! Et vous l'avez kidnappé et battu ! Et vous osez dire que vous n'avez rien fait !

-On vous a déjà dit, que ce n'était pas nous...

-Pour ce que j'en ai à faire... Vous êtes là, au même endroit où il a été retenu pendant tous ces mois. Je me fous que cela ne soit pas vous. Vous êtes là pour une raison ! Vous faites partie des hommes de ce salopard ! Alors, arrêtez de me faire croire, que vous n'y êtes pour rien ! _Stupefix _!

Harry stupefixa les trois gardes. La colère était remontée. Il voulait faire ça gentiment, mais il avait fait remonter sa rancune et sa colère. Le vase était prêt à déborder. Il fallait que ça sorte. Sa Magie recommençait à envelopper son corps. Le premier qu'il croiserait, tâterait de sa baguette !

Iriel était devant l'entrée et attendait les autres « camarades ». Les bandits à qui il fallait mettre un terme à la vie. Il l'avait fait dans son ensemble. Mais, il ne pourrait finir, car, Harry voulait se venger des sévices faits à Draco. Iriel savait qu'Harry lui cachait des choses. Il n'allait pas lui en vouloir pour ça, car lui aussi, lui cachait des choses. Comme le fait qu'il ait deux pères ou que Severus était son parrain et d'autres choses aussi. Mais, il ne devait pas en révéler plus. _Il_ lui avait interdit de révéler d'où il venait.

Iriel fut coupé dans ses pensées, par l'arrivée d'une dizaine de sorciers, dont un plus fort que les autres. Il remonta et prévint Harry, de leur arrivée. Il se mit devant la porte et vit Harry, lancer un sortilège de _Gelifice_ constituant à procurer une grande douleur, dans tout le corps et de le geler de l'intérieur. Ce sort n'était utilisé que sur les grands bandits, car il était semblable au Doloris.

-Harry, ils sont là. Ils arrivent.

-D'accord, suis-moi. Tu me couvriras, en cas de problème.

-Comme tu le souhaites, Harry.

Harry et Iriel descendirent et se retrouvèrent face à une troupe d'hommes en noir. Un peu plus, et il aurait cru être face à des Mangemorts ! Capuche sur la tête, couvrant leur visage, seul le chef, enfin, il pensait que c'était le chef, avait un masque doré sur le visage. Il dégaina sa baguette et interpella le « chef ».

-Toi, fit Harry, en pointant l'homme au masque. C'est toi qui a kidnappé Draco ?

-Oui, c'est moi, Potter ! Je lui ai fait ce que l'on fait aux traitres !

La Magie d'Harry virevoltait dans tout la pièce.

-Qui es-tu ? Et pourquoi as-tu agi comme ça ?

-Qui je suis, Potter ? Tu n'as donc pas deviné, qui je suis ? J'en suis fort aise, ricana sadiquement l'homme masqué.

Harry était sur le point d'exploser.

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur, Potter ? Laisse-moi rire ! J'ai réussi à biser le pauvre petit Draco et son infâme progéniture, alors, tu ne me fais pas peur ! Je vais de ce pas, venger mon Maitre !

-Je vais te faire regretter tes gestes et tes paroles, infâme pourriture ! Toi, qui t'es fait passer pour un héros de guerre et parrain de Draco. Toi, qui a tué la seule famille que j'avais. Tu vas payer, espèce de sale Mangemort en fuite ! Je ne vais pas te tuer, je vais faire pire que la mort, je vais t'étriper, te torturer !

Harry leva sa baguette et lança un sort informulé de _Sectumsempra_, à son adversaire, qui n'en fut pas déstabilisé pour autant, puisqu'il se déplaça vers la droite en lançant un _Protego_, pour se protéger. Ce que le sort ne fit pas assez vite, au vue de la grande entaille sanglante, sur son épaule gauche. Le Mangemort rétorqua, en ricanant :

-Et bien, Potter, c'est tout ce dont tu es capable ?

S'en suivit un combat des plus féroces entre le Mangemort et Harry. Les deux duellistes s'acharnaient l'un sur l'autre. Tandis qu'Iriel, lui, se débrouillait pas mal à mettre hors combat, les sbires du Mangemort. De minutes en minutes, il les stupefixait, les uns après les autres. Puis, il se retourna face aux deux bandits qui gardaient le cachot de Draco. Il fut pris d'une rage commune à celle d'Harry, quand il se rappela qu'ils étaient sortis avec un petit tas de chiffons. C'était l'enfant d'Harry et Draco. Quel con, mais quel con, il avait été ! Pour ne pas l'avoir réalisé. Iriel immobilisa les deux bandits et leur posa des questions :

-Vous deux, quand vous êtes sortis du cachot, vous teniez un petit paquet de chiffons, qu'en avez-vous fait ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi, tu parles.

-Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot ! Où est-il ?

-Et tu crois qu'on va te le dire, Gamin ?

-Ferme-la, idiot.

-Où est-il ? Hurla cette fois, Iriel.

-Qui « il » ?

-L'enfant !

-De quel gosse, tu parles ?

-Suffit ! Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! Doloris, cria Iriel, qui tint le sort pendant deux minutes. Où est l'enfant d'Harry et Draco ?

-Di... dis... lui... toi...

-Non, je ne vois pas de... quoi il parle...

-Ah, tu ne vois pas ? Doloris ! Envoya-t-il encore, tenant cette fois, trois minutes. Où est-il ?

-Putain... di... dis... lui !

-J'ai dit... que je... ne savais... pas...

-C'est comme ça ? Alors, si vous ne parlez pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous garderai en vie, _Avada Ked..._

-C'est... c'est bon... ne... ne me tues pas ! Ce que je peux te dire... c'est que le gosse était mort à la naissance... Nous n'avons rien pu faire... on nous a demandé de... de l'emmener à un garde de premier rang... C'est ce qu'on a fait... mais après... on ne sait pas ce qu'il en a fait... on vous le jure !

-_Stupefix _! Dit Iriel.

Le jeune homme se retourna ensuite en direction d'Harry, qui continuait son combat contre le Mangemort. Celui-ci était blessé et entaillé de partout. Ainsi qu'Harry, mais beaucoup moins que lui. Alors, il vit le brun subtiliser la baguette de l'homme et faire sauter le masque de celui-ci. À cet instant, il sentit les murs trembler, tels lors des tremblements de terre. Harry attrapa la personne et se défoula dessus.

-Toi ! C'est toi, infâme salopard ! Dit Harry, en frappant de toutes ses forces, sur tous les membres du Mangemort.

Il frappa avec une telle fureur, que du sang giclait, faisant une flaque, grandissant de plus en plus.

-S... Sur... pris... P... Po... Potter ? Fit le Mangemort, en crachant de grandes quantités de sang.

-Moi qui croyais que tu avais crevé, comme ton Maitre, sale véracrasse ! Non, cela serait vexer ces petites bêtes. Tu es pire que cela ! Espèce de sous-merde !

Harry continuait à frapper, encore et encore. Il ne restait du corps du Mangemort, qu'un tas de chaire dégoulinante. Iriel s'approcha d'Harry, pour lui dire d'arrêter, qu'il allait le tuer, mais il ne l'écouta pas.

-Harry, arrête, maintenant... c'est...

Harry se retourna et envoya une vague de Magie, qui l'éjecta à l'autre bout de la pièce, l'assommant. Le brun retourna à sa boucherie, retapant la masse informe.

-Tu vois ce que tu me fais faire, saleté de sous-merde ? Tu as de la chance, je vais te laisser au bon soin de nos chers Aurors, saloperie ! Tu as eu ce que tu méritais, tu vois, maintenant, ce qu'a souffert Draco, Marcus. Draco te considérait comme son ami, tu aurais suivi la même voie que lui, tu n'aurais pas fini comme ton père, Marcus Flint ! _Stupefix _!

Se calmant peu à peu, Harry réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire, quelques instants auparavant. Il se retourna et vit avec effarement Iriel, inconscient, sur le sol. _Oh, mon Dieu ! J'étais tellement furieux, que je n'avais même pas remarqué que je l'avais envoyé dans le décor..._, se dit le brun. Il s'approcha du corps d'Iriel, vérifia s'il ne l'avait pas tué. Heureusement, il avait l'air juste sonné. Il le secoua. Iriel se réveilla, mais il eut la mauvaise surprise de le voir sursauter. Iriel eut peur de la réaction de la personne en face de lui. Ce visage plein de sang lui rappela son père. Il eut une crise de panique. Harry comprit qu'il lui avait fait peur. Il se lança un _Tergeo_ sur le visage et essaya de le rassurer.

-Iriel, du calme... Je m'excuse de t'avoir éjecté... mais, je n'étais plus moi-même... Désolé... Pardonne-moi... Je ne te veux pas de mal... Calme-toi...

Mais rien n'y faisait, Iriel passa de la crise de panique, à la crise d'apoplexie, quand il réalisa pourquoi _Il_ lui avait formellement interdit de parler d'où il venait, qui étaient ses parents et surtout, qui l'avait envoyé ici. Harry, le voyant faire cette crise, se reprit et empoigna Iriel. Il envoya un message aux Aurors, pour qu'ils viennent ramasser le Mangemort et ses sbires et transplana chez lui.

**À suivre...**

Tsuzuku...

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu... Laissez-moi une petite review pour me faire part de vos avis. À bientôt !


	12. chapitre 9 Miracle

**Auteur** : Sakura-okasan

**Dislaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling.

**Titre** : Quand l'amour frappe à votre porte.

**Couple** : HP /DM, Yaoi, Homophobes s'abstenir. 

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Angst / Romance

**Résumé** : Un soir, à Godric's Hollow, huit mois après que Harry Potter ait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il tentait de reprendre une vie normale. Mais ce soir-là, alors qu'il était tout juste rentré chez lui, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand cette personne lui tomba dans les bras, alors qu'il avait à peine ouvert sa porte...

_Blabla _: Dialogues intérieurs ou pensées, ou lecture de lettre.

**Blabla : **Dialogues par télépathie.

Béta: Marjo76

* * *

Fin du chapitre précédent :

Se calmant peu à peu, Harry réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire, quelques instants auparavant. Il se retourna et vit avec effarement Iriel, inconscient, sur le sol. _Oh, mon Dieu ! J'étais tellement furieux, que je n'avais même pas remarqué que je l'avais envoyé dans le décor..._, se dit le brun. Il s'approcha du corps d'Iriel, vérifia s'il ne l'avait pas tué. Heureusement, il avait l'air juste sonné. Il le secoua. Iriel se réveilla, mais il eut la mauvaise surprise de le voir sursauter. Iriel eut peur de la réaction de la personne en face de lui. Ce visage plein de sang lui rappela son père. Il eut une crise de panique. Harry comprit qu'il lui avait fait peur. Il se lança un _Tergeo_ sur le visage et essaya de le rassurer.

-Iriel, du calme... Je m'excuse de t'avoir éjecté... mais, je n'étais plus moi-même... Désolé... Pardonne-moi... Je ne te veux pas de mal... Calme-toi...

Mais rien n'y faisait, Iriel passa de la crise de panique, à la crise d'apoplexie, quand il réalisa pourquoi _Il_ lui avait formellement interdit de parler d'où il venait, qui étaient ses parents et surtout, qui l'avait envoyé ici. Harry, le voyant faire cette crise, se reprit et empoigna Iriel. Il envoya un message aux Aurors, pour qu'ils viennent ramasser le Mangemort et ses sbires et transplana chez lui.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Miracle :**

Quelques minutes après le départ d'Harry et Iriel, non loi de là, apparut une personne, enroulée dans une cape noire, qui avançait à pas lents en direction de Godric's Hollow. Elle arriva devant la porte de la maison, déboutonna sa cape, et y sortit un couffin enveloppé de couvertures, ainsi qu'une petite lueur due à un sort de protection, contre la température ambiante et la météo. Elle le déposa, sur le pas de la porte, puis sortit une lettre de sa poche. Elle la déposa sur le couffin, referma sa cape, appuya sur la sonnette et disparut.

Dans la maison, Draco dormait toujours. Le choc de la révélation l'ayant beaucoup fatigué autant moralement que physiquement. Quant à Severus, il était dans la cuisine, en train de lire un livre de confection de potions avancées, de niveau S. Il cherchait et cherchait encore un moyen de ralentir la maladie d'Iriel.

Lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, il mit un marque-page pour garder la page qu'il était en train de lire et se rendit à ladite porte. Une fois qu'elle fut ouverte, il regarda... Personne à l'horizon... Severus allait refermer la porte, quand il s'aperçut qu'un objet blanc était posé devant ses pieds. Il s'accroupit et vit que c'était un couffin. Il le prit et rentra dans la maison. Il déposa le couffin sur la table, enleva ce qui l'entourait et vit qu'il contenait un enfant en bas-âge, pour ne pas dire un bébé, endormi. (NA : Qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu être d'autre qu'un bébé ? Ahlala... Sevy se fait plus idiot qu'il ne l'est !) _Que faisait un bébé devant la porte de chez Harry ?_, se demanda Severus._ Non, ne me dites pas que... ? C'est impossible !_ Il remarqua alors une lettre posée dans le contenant, la prit et la lut :

_Bonjour,_

_ Je vous écris cette lettre, pour vous faire part de mes actions. Quand je suis arrivée, il n'y avait presque plus personne. Lorsque j'ai croisé ces deux gardes, avec ce petit tas de linge, je leur ai dit de me le remettre, ce qu'ils ont fait. Je me suis dépêchée de sortir de là._

_ En retirant le linge entourant un petit ange, je me suis rendue compte, qu'il était trop tard. Ce petit bout de chou n'avait pas survécu. Il était mort avant même d'être né. J'ai alors réalisé un sort, connu de moi seule, pour le réanimer. Ce que je réussis à faire. Ce sort se nomme « **Réa Life **». Ne cherchez pas à l'utiliser, il ne vous sera d'aucune utilité. _

_ Pour en revenir à l'enfant, j'ai réussi à le maintenir en vie, pendant le temps que sa Magie regagne son corps. Malheureusement, ce petit bonhomme ne pourra pas vivre normalement, pendant les premières années de sa vie. Car, il aura une dégénérescence magique grave, ainsi que quelques maladies Moldues. Mais grâce à une potion de mon cru, aux cinq ans de cet enfant, la dégénérescence de celui-ci s'arrêtera. Seulement, les maladies Moldues auront toujours une ascendance sur lui._

_ Vous devez avoir compris, ce bout de chou est l'enfant de Harry James Potter et Draco Lucius Malfoy Gabriel Malfoy-Potter._

_Avec mes salutations,_

_Une personne qui ne vous veut, que du bien._

_PS : J'ai annoté, sur la deuxième feuille, la recette, ainsi que les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication de la potion, pour stopper la dégénérescence génético-magique._

Severus regarda ce qu'il y avait écrit sur la deuxième feuille et se dit qu'elle serait difficile, mais pas irréalisable. Il prit le couffin, monta et ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Harry. Il observa son filleul endormi et sourit. Prenant sa baguette, en un mouvement, il fit apparaître un lit à barreaux et y déposa le bébé. Il ressortit ensuite de la chambre, pour se rendre à son laboratoire de potion.

Il y travailla pendant plus de deux heures et en ressortit fatigué, mais content, qu'il ait pu faire cette potion, en si peu de temps. Deux fioles, c'est ce qu'il put faire. C'était peu, mais bien assez pour une personne.

Soudain, il entendit un cri venant de l'étage, provenant de Draco. Il remonta, en faisant attention à bien poser les fioles de potion à l'abri. Une fois au premier, dans la chambre d'Harry, il vit Draco, debout devant le berceau, des larmes coulant sur son visage d'ange. Il se retourna en direction de l'adulte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un bébé fait ici ? D'où vient-il ?

-Draco, calme-toi... Tu vas le réveiller...

-Me calmer ? Me calmer, alors qu'un bébé, sorti d'on ne sait où, dort dans notre chambre, à Harry et à moi ? À qui appartient-il ? Ramène-le, tout de suite, à ses parents...

-Draco ! Ce bébé n'ira nul part et lis ça ! Dit Severus en lui donnant la lettre précédemment reçue.

Le blond lut la lettre et tomba à genoux, pleurant de soulagement...

-Gabriel..., dit-il avec émotion.

-Oui, Draco, ce bébé est ton fils, Gabriel. Je me suis déjà chargé de faire la potion...

-La potion ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Draco, Iriel... Iriel est aussi atteint de dégénérescence génético-magique. C'est pour cela, que je l'ai fait...

-Comment cela se fait-il, que notre fils et Iriel aient la même maladie ?

-J'ai ma petite idée, là-dessus. Mais je suppose que toi aussi...

-Je... oui... enfin... je... oui...

-Si tu n'as pas compris, tu vas bientôt comprendre.

Severus laissa Draco dans sa chambre, avec son fils. Quelques minutes après avoir laissé le blond, au premier, le brun entendit un « Crac » de transplanage et un cri, venant du salon.

-Severus, viens m'aider !

Après avoir entendu le cri, Severus accourut au salon et vit Harry, affalé sur le sol, le visage encore un peu en sang, tenant un Iriel en état de choc, semblant faire une nouvelle crise.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Severus, en soulevant le corps du jeune homme, pour lui prodiguer les premiers soins.

-Je... j'étais hors de moi, quand j'ai découvert le monstre qui avait fait ça à Draco... je... je me suis défoulé dessus... Iriel a voulu stopper la boucherie, et... et je l'ai envoyé contre le mur, quand... quand je me suis rendu compte de ce que j'avais fait... je... je crois que...

-Que, quoi ?

-Que je lui ai fait peur...

-Reprends-toi ! Va me chercher la potion pour les AVC aussi vite que tu peux !

Harry se leva et courut aussi vite qu'il le put, entra dans le laboratoire, prit la potion et, retournant au salon, il donna la fiole à Severus, qui la fit avaler difficilement au jeune homme. Ensuite, il le recouvrit d'un plaid.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Harry.

-Il va bien. Sa chute contre le mur lui a valu deux côtes fêlées et la peur que tu lui as faite, accumulée aux dommages qu'il a reçu, à cause du choc, lui a valu une hémorragie cérébrale, que j'ai pu stopper. Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller... Harry, il faut que tu saches quelque chose... cela concerne ton fils, il...

-Sev', c'était quoi tout ce bruit, tout à l'heure ? Ca a réveillé Gaby !

À l'entente de son compagnon, Harry se retourna et alla lui demander qui était ce Gaby. Quand il vit le nourrisson, il ne put plus parler, ni bouger. Des larmes coulaient à flot sur son visage, toujours ensanglanté. Draco fut stupéfait de l'état de son amant. Il marcha jusqu'à lui, mit son fils sur son épaule gauche et s'accroupit.

-Harry, mais dans quel état es-tu ? Qu'as-tu fait... ?

-Ce n'est rien, je... je... j'ai retrouvé... je l'ai retrouvé...

-Tu as retrouvé qui ?

-Celui qui t'a séquestré, c'est... c'est...

-Qui ? Demanda Severus.

-Marcus Flint. Je l'ai mis hors d'état de nuire, répondit Harry, toujours bouche-bée devant le petit bout que tenait Draco. Je... qui... qui est-ce ?

-Tu veux parler de ce petit bonhomme ? Harry, ce petit, c'est notre fils, Gabriel...

-Comment... ? Je veux dire... euh...

-Quelqu'un nous l'a déposé, devant la porte, peu de temps après que vous soyez partis. Il y avait une lettre avec... _Accio lettre_, lis-la, dit Severus, en lui donnant la lettre.

Harry la lut, séchant, d'un coup de manche, ses larmes. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, un sourire prenait place sur son visage. Il laissa tomber la lettre et prit ses amoures dans ses bras. Il était tellement heureux ! Il avait une famille... la sienne... C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie !

**À suivre...**

Tsuzuku...

* * *

Voilà, ce chapitre se termine, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu... Laissez-moi une p'tite review pour me dire...


	13. Chapitre 10: Le début de la fin

**Auteur** : Sakura-okasan

**Dislaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling.

**Titre** : Quand l'amour frappe à votre porte.

**Couple** : HP/DM, Yaoi, Homophobes s'abstenir. 

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Angst / Romance

**Résumé** : Un soir, à Godric's Hollow, huit mois après que Harry Potter ait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il tentait de reprendre une vie normale. Mais ce soir-là, alors qu'il était tout juste rentré chez lui, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand cette personne lui tomba dans les bras, alors qu'il avait à peine ouvert sa porte...

_Blabla _: Dialogues intérieurs ou pensées.

**Blabla : **Dialogues par télépathie.

Béta: Marjo76

* * *

Fin du chapitre précédent :

À l'entente de son compagnon, Harry se retourna et alla lui demander qui était ce Gaby. Quand il vit le nourrisson, il ne put plus parler, ni bouger. Des larmes coulaient à flot sur son visage, toujours ensanglanté. Draco fut stupéfait de l'état de son amant. Il marcha jusqu'à lui, mit son fils sur son épaule gauche et s'accroupit.

-Harry, mais dans quel état es-tu ? Qu'as-tu fait... ?

-Ce n'est rien, je... je... j'ai retrouvé... je l'ai retrouvé...

-Tu as retrouvé qui ?

-Celui qui t'a séquestré, c'est... c'est...

-Qui ? Demanda Severus.

-Marcus Flint. Je l'ai mis hors d'état de nuire, répondit Harry, toujours bouche-bée devant le petit bout que tenait Draco. Je... qui... qui est-ce ?

-Tu veux parler de ce petit bonhomme ? Harry, ce petit, c'est notre fils, Gabriel...

-Comment... ? Je veux dire... euh...

-Quelqu'un nous l'a déposé, devant la porte, peu de temps après que vous soyez partis. Il y avait une lettre avec... _Accio lettre_, lis-la, dit Severus, en lui donnant la lettre.

Harry la lut, séchant, d'un coup de manche, ses larmes. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, un sourire prenait place sur son visage. Il laissa tomber la lettre et prit ses amoures dans ses bras. Il était tellement heureux ! Il avait une famille... la sienne... C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Le début de la fin :**

Deux jours avaient passés depuis le retour d'Harry et Iriel. Celui-ci était toujours endormi, à se remettre du choc de la révélation. Draco et Harry chouchoutaient leur fils. La vie leur paraissait aussi rose que possible. Ils nageaient en plein bonheur, tant tout allait pour le mieux.

Plus tard, dans la journée, Iriel se réveilla, avec un mal de crâne horrible. Il ouvrit les yeux. Mais, ébloui par un rayon de lumière, il les referma. Il leva un de ses bras, qu'il plaça devant ceux-ci puis les réouvrit. Il se leva avec précaution, s'assit ensuite dans son lit. Tout tanguait autour de lui. Il attendit que cela passe, puis se leva, avec un peu de difficulté, et se rendit au laboratoire. Il lui fallait une potion contre le mal de crâne. Il arriva devant la porte, y toqua et vit Severus en train de travailler. Il l'appela :

-Severus ?

Celui ne l'entendit pas.

-Severus ? Réitéra Iriel en s'approchant.

-Gabriel ? Tu m'a surpris ! Tu vas mieux ? Demanda Severus, en sursautant.

-Ca peut aller... Severus, pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé Gabriel ?

-Parce que c'est ton vrai nom, n'est-ce pas, Gabriel James Malfoy-Potter ?

-Euh...

-Comment je l'ai su ? C'est la question que tu voulais me poser ?

-Oui...

-Gabriel, je l'ai compris avec plusieurs petits indices, que tu as laissés, échappés. Et je le sais aussi parce que, pendant presque toute ma vie, j'ai été espion. Alors, tu ne pouvais pas me le cacher...

-Et... ?

-Non, tes parents ne le savent pas...

-Okay. J'ai été percé à jour... Le seul truc, c'est que, pour mes parents, je ne savais pas non plus. Mon père dit s'appeler James Evans et il est un peu plus vieux qu'Harry. Ils se ressemblent, mais pas tout à fait. Je dirais qu'il a bien joué le jeu. Moi, son fils, ne savais même pas que, justement, j'étais le fils d'Harry Potter... Humpf... c'est à mourir de rire !

-Tu sais, Gabriel, je peux comprendre pourquoi il t'a menti, tout au long de ces années. Vivre sans la personne que l'on aime, peut nous changer à tel point, que la personne que nous étions au début, n'est plus que le souvenir d'un lointain passé... Bon, passons à autre chose, pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

-J'ai mal au crâne, Sev'...

-Ca m'étonne pas ! Tu as fait peur à Harry. Tu sais qu'il a cru qu'il t'avait tué ?

-J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie, quand je me suis rendu compte de la vérité...

-C'est sûr, cela troublerait beaucoup de personnes... Tiens, prend ceci, dit Severus en lui tendant une fiole de couleur verte.

-Que font-ils ?

-Ils sont au premier. Ils s'occupent de toi... ton jeune toi...

-Comment... ? Les sbires de ce Flint m'ont dit que j'étais mort...

-Tu l'étais. Mais une personne que nous ne connaissons pas, t'a ramené d'entre les morts, quelques heures après que vous soyez partis. Quelqu'un t'a déposé sur le pas de la porte, avec une lettre et des explications. Il a aussi laissé une potion pour te guérir.

-Okay, cela veut dire que je serais guéri et que je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi ? Papa sera vivant et Père... est-ce qu'il restera comme il est maintenant, ou... ?

-Je ne le sais pas, Gabriel... Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que Draco est vivant et le restera pour longtemps !

Iriel/Gabriel s'assit sur la banquette et se mit à pleurer de joie. Un grand sourire prit place sur son visage. Enfin... il allait avoir une famille... Deux pères aimants... Enfin, il l'espérait... Il allait enfin, pouvoir avoir une vie normale ! Faire des choses que l'on fait à son âge... Il allait être débarrassé de cette foutue maladie, qui le bouffait de l'intérieur !

-Une petite question... Comment je fais pour rentrer chez moi ? Demanda-t-il, les larmes se tarissant peu à peu.

-Tu avais sur toi, une fiole de potion et c'est celle-ci, que tu vas utiliser.

-« Avait », pourquoi ?

-Parce que, quand tu es rentré avec Harry, la fiole s'est fissurée. Je l'ai donc prise et dessus, il y avait écrit « retour ». J'ai examiné le liquide et en ai fait une autre, exactement pareille, et la voilà...

-Merci, Oncle Sev'...

-Appelle-moi Severus.

-C'est toujours ce que tu me dis, et je continue toujours à t'appeler « Oncle Sev' ».

-Tss, ces gosses, marmonna le plus vieux.

En fin d'après-midi, Severus, Draco, Harry, Gabriel et Iriel/Gabriel se trouvaient au salon. Iriel était habillé comme à son arrivée. Severus avait prévenu Harry et Draco, dans la matinée, qu'Iriel rentrait chez lui. Sa mission était terminée, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Severus lui donna la potion pour sa maladie. Il fut enveloppé d'une brume dorée, se sentit grandir et était en pleine forme. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, depuis longtemps ! Et il était bien plus que cela. Draco, Harry et Severus le virent grandir de quelques centimètres ainsi que ses cheveux, qui lui tombaient maintenant au bas des reins. Iriel se regarda et eut une expression de surprise.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?

-Iriel, langage !

-Pardon, Sev'...

-Ce qu'il vient de t'arriver, c'est que ton corps à rattraper le retard qu'il avait. C'est pour cela, que tes cheveux et ton corps ont grandi.

-Okay... Merci, Oncle Sev'... Oups...

-Bon, tiens, bois ça, avant de me faire d'autres bourdes de ce genre, filleul indigne !

-Tss, pas drôle...

-Tu diras ça à ton père, p'tit gars !

Iriel but la potion d'un trait et fut enveloppé d'une fumée verte et rouge, qui commença à tournoyer. Iriel regarda Harry et Draco, et leur dit, en les regardant :

-Père, Papa, à tout de suite, je vous aime !

Et il disparut dans un « pop ».

_**Fin.**_

_Tsuzuku..._

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. Peut-être à bientôt sur une autre... Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce dernier chapitre, avant de partir... Bises !


End file.
